Passion vacation in New York part two
by Mercedesadams
Summary: After several interruptions, the Hart's opt for the ultimate escape from everyone and head off to their penthouse in NYC. Their plans include locking out the world around them for a passion filled vacation with know one to interrupt them.


Passion vacation in NYC part two

After a relaxing flight from Los Angeles to New York, Johnathan and Jennifer had spent much of it snuggled up and catching up on some sleep, both smiling when one would open their eyes and see the other completely lost in looking at the other one sleeping, causing them to draw each other in closer and fall back to sleep. The limo driver had their suit cases sent to their room by the bell boy, Johnathan and Jennifer weren't far behind him, they stopped in the loby just short of the elevator, they were standing in front of the gift shop/mini store. Darling is there anything you can think of that we will need or want, she smilies well I only need and want you.. I am pretty sure that we've got candles but it was summer when we were here last..so lets grab some just incase..they enter the store making their way to the candles..both picking up some and taking a quick sniff both turning their noses up and quickly putting it back others...passing off to the other to check out both finding their mutual favorite nodding and tossing into the basket. Johnathan looks at her..anything else before we make our adventure start..She says mmm I'm sure you had a case sent to our apartment..but just incase...she walks to the cold isle and sees the cans of whip cream..she tosses 4 cans in next...he laughs and says darling...if this is all we're grabbing...dont you think this is a little obvious? Or do we care less and check out now...she winks at him..well personally I don't care the press already knows we're inseparable..I guess this getting out would fuel the fire...she says winking at him. Then smiling says here darling we'll add this and double our fun. Reaching in around the side of him she takes out the double chocolate chip ice cream cookie dough and puts it in the basket, Johnathan winking and laughs at her is that good. She giggles and says come on darling its only good when we get out of here and up to our apartment and shut out everything and everyone. He's already getting aroused turns and heads to the check out clerk. He hands off his credit card the kid puts every thing in the box and says I can have this sent to your apartment if you want. Johnathan smiling no that won't be necessary, Johnathan tucks the box under his arm and locks arms with Jennifer and they head up to the elevator door. They make their decent to the top floor and step out..Jennifer is still fully linked around Jonathan's arm. She says oh Johnathan I'm so excited about this. I love it the most when it's just the two of us all alone. He turns and kisses her cheek and says me to darling. They reach the door Johnathan reaching into his pocket takes the key and unlocks the door. She goes to enter the house and Johnathan stops her..wait a minute darling..he walks in and puts the box down on the end table in the foyer, then turns and looks at Jennifer..with a grin and raising his eye brows he says come here my love...he reaches down and scoops her up in his arms and carries her over the threshold he looks at her and she's smiling her arms wrapped around his neck he says ok darling..say goodbye to the outside world for the next two weeks it's just the two of us. She smilies big and says running her fingers through his hair resting it at his ear, goodbye world..hello passion filled days and nights with the love of my life, the world's greatest man and best husband a girl can have. He smiles and kicks the door closed.. Then gently puts her down, looking right into her eyes he says well...it's just the two of us. He draws her into his arms she wraps her arms around his waist pulling her into his chest he reaches around her waist and pulls her in tight holding her close taking in the sent of her perfume, and the smell of the hair, both take a deep breath and sigh as they snuggle in tight. both just content in the feel of their warm embrace. She lifts her head and kisses the crick of his neck then lips..I love you darling.. He lifts her chin kisses her lips and says I love you too. What do you say we put this stuff away go change into something more comfortable and I'll get the fireplace going, I've got a few surprises for you. Jennifer getting excited...I love your surprises.. Do I get a hint? Johnathan shaking his head nope, you'll find out as the night goes on, knowing how good she at sneaking things out of him says..ah uh..now ill go put this away..you go change into something more comfortable and ill get the fireplace going, Jennifer says ok..winking at him...are you sure you don't want to grab one of those cans over there and help me change..he says looking down at Jennifer.. He runs his finger from her chin down her chest and traces the outer lining of her breasts that are pushing through her blouse. Not yet...but you can bet that's definitely on my radar..I actually have something I've got to be ready for, so you...get scoot...go get comfortable..she winks at him leans over and pushers her pelvis right up against him, teases him by moving on his member...ok..but if you change your mind I'll be in the bedroom changing slowly...She turns winking at him touching his ear and running her fingers through his hair she winks at him as she turns and begins to walk towards the bedroom she drops her hand letting it drop to the front of his pants she cops a quick feels causing him to moan and jump a little..trying to maintain focused he says.. Keep it up and you won't get your first surprise.. She grunts mmm..ok..and walks off to their bedroom knowing hes watching her because he's forever gazing at her, she walks slowly and seductively towards the bedroom...Johnathan is trying to stay focused as she's walking not to mention her touching him..he pulls at his tie turns and pulls the ice cream out with one hand and puts it up against his forehead as he takes the box heading towards the kitchen. Johnathan looking up at the clock its 8 pm, he says quickly making the final touches on the fire he heads towards the bedroom Jennifer is putting the last of their clothes away..He stops dead in his tracks..wow you look absolutely beautiful darling. She smiles at him seductively..I was wondering how long you were going to last before you came in here, I was waiting for you to get in here and ravish me, he tries to fan himself off and is looking at her breasts that are all but barely covered he can also see the silhouette of her panties showing through, he pulls at his tie even more and his coller he smiles unable to take his eyes off her he says you're making it hard to stay on task for my first surprise.. Which should arrive in the next 10 min..so hold onto that ravishing department idea..because I'm definitely intending on ravishing you.. She sees he's already lost in looking at her, he generally always is.. But she sees his determination to follow through with his special surprise for her going..she begs off and says ok darling I unpacked all our stuff and everything is in your drawer do you need help on anything..he smiles and says no you my love I just want to sit and relax but dressed like that is for these he points at his eyes and says these eyes only. So for now how about you go relax on the sofa in the living room and let me take care of everything. She walks up to him reaches out and gently touches his cheek and says ok darling...but I miss you next to me so please hurry. She sneaks a light kiss on his lips running her hand over the backside of his neck and says ok darling ill be on the couch watching the fire cold and alone waiting for you to come take me in these arms and keep me warm. He says looking at her don't worry ill be right there and you won't be cold to long, he plants a passionate kiss on her lips she tries to regain her breath has he pulls back and says smiling now go save me a warm spot on your right..she smiles winks and nods her head ok..She turns and heads out to the living room. Johnathan bolts to change catching a glimpse of her in mirror as shes exiting the bedroom, he says shaking his head I'm crazy about that girl. He rips his suit off and changes his clothes Johnathan comes out of the bedroom dressed in his silk bathrobe Jennifer's favorite one.. Nothing but her favorite pair of gucci silk boxer's she bought him for his birthday. He put on her favorite Cologne on. He hears the doorbell ring. He smiles perfect timing..Jennifer sits up..and says darling...who is that... Calls out don't worry darling its know one interrupting our time..he opens the door and the waiter says your order mr hart. Johnathan steps aside, yes perfect thank you..you can just leave this here ill take care of the rest. He hands the guy a top and the guy gets all excited over such a large tip..thank you sir, if you need anything else just call us and lets us know. He turns and walks out, Johnathan locking the door behind him takes the table and pushes it into the dining room table quickly put the plates on the table grabs the candles like them and set the bucket of champagne chilling on ice next to the table Jennifer says darling what are you doing Jonathan replies why dont you come in in here and find out. Jennifer walks in and sees the intimate dinner for two...he says hungry darling? She says oh Johnathan this is so romantic and so sweet, he pours them each a glass. He pulls her chair out and says I thought after our flight here plus our time gap..it would nice to just have everything ready for us so we could just spend our time relaxing and settling into our celebration of our first night of our vacation..she has tears in her eyes...oh darling this is so romantic and so sweet. She sits and Johnathan sits next to her..He leans in with his glass..cheers to the most incredibly amazing beautiful woman in the entire world, to whoom I'm truly blessed to be married to. My hart, my soul, my complete reason for living.. Jennifer wiping her tear away from her eye..and says Johnathan..shaking her head...to you...My most incredibly amazing handsome loving, sweet, amazing husband whom is my entire life, the reason for getting up every morning and going to bed at night..you made me the woman I am today..you taught me so much and you..are my entire life heart and soul. She's clearly unable to stop her tears from spilling from her eyes..I mean it Johnathan..I know I could never live with out you, just the few short hours we go between when you leave for the office and I come down to the office to go on our daily lunch dates..is too long. I love you so much darling..I really do. He smiles leans over and wipes her tears away..and I really do love you Mrs Hart. You complete me. They clink glasses and take a sip. Then lean in for a tender kiss each taking hold of the others hand each taking a turn to pull the others hand locked in theirs up to kiss it. They sip their champagne and sneak in a tender kiss holding on tightly both look at each other..I love you Johnathan says looking in those hazel eyes sparkling wide back at him...I love you darling..those blue eyes that draw her in and send her into an immediate trance melting her immediately into complete putty in Jonathan's hands,which he's well aware of but she tries to be strong as not let on that she is complete and utter putty in his hands. He smiles at her and says I ordered your favorite fixings...he lifts the silver lid and Jennifer's eyes grow wide..oh darling this looks incredible. He pulls off the lid to his and says come on darling we better fuel up...cause I have every intention of ravishing every square inch of you and then some all night long. Jennifer smiling says ohhh. I can't wait..and I've got my own surprises in-store for you to sailor. They both giggle and dig in just at the mear thought of what's to come is putting them on fire. They finish their dinner, Jennifer puts the stuff they didn't finish in containers while Johnathan pushes the table outside their door. Just to ensure no one will be banging on the door at a bad time..or anytime for that matter.. Johnathan goes and takes their glasses and refills them with the champagne then walks in behind her and says darling do you need any help? She smiles popping the last of the stuff in the fridge.. He says helping her then taking her by the hand come on darling... Ive got plans for you... She smilies and says more surprises? He yes mmm possibly... He links arms with her and says come on darling..he leads her to the living room, he grabs their glasses then they snuggle up infront of the fire.. He takes his glass..lifts it to hers and says here's to two weeks of unbridled passion and shutting out the world around us. She smilies and says mmm cheers darling. They take sip, he leans in and kisses her, then he looks up now...he picks up the remote to the cd player and turns it on...its their song they got married to Jennifer gets excited the second she hears it..he stands up..may I have this dance Mrs Hart? She takes his hands and smiles..you my darling can have all of them. She takes his hands and moves into his warm embrace they move to the back side of the living room with the spectacular view of the city which is now light up in night lights. They begin to move as one, Johnathan holding her close, Jennifer sighs in complete happiness to be in her beloved Jonathan's warm embrace. Jonathan's eyes closed in sheer heaven holding her in his arms. Melting into one they sway to their song neither one saying a verbel word..none needed as the can say it all with the strong embrace they have on each other. After the song ends Jennifer has a tear fall from her eyes, Johnathan smiles at her lifting her chin up to to his lips, he gently wipes her tear away and gently kisses her they melt into their kiss Johnathan grips onto Jennifer with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other..after a while they come up for air Johnathan smiling at her says come here darling..I've got another surprise for you. Come snuggle up with me on the couch... Johnathan takes her to the couch he hands her her glass and takes his they take a sip and he says looking at her you know that I love you, she smiles nods her head and replies and you know how much I love you to. He says nodding his head yes, our love is infinate which was the inperation for your wedding ring. But...I wanted something that personalized us both..so...keeping in the tradition of our love of connecting hearts to each other and linking harts...Johnathan Johnathan who's laying up against the backside of the pillows..leans up with her in his arms and reaches behind the big vase that was blocking the bag, and hands Jennifer a gift bag from Cartier. Jennifer's eyes grow wide she's like a child on Christmas morning, reaching in takes out the first box she opens the lid on the jewellery box, and grasps as she sees the necklaces its intertwining hearts that has thier names engraved on each side..the chain is surrounded in diamonds Jennifer is speechless, oh darling its beautiful. She pulls it from the box and Johnathan unclasps it and puts it on her. She says oh Johnathan thank you so much it's absolutely beautiful, I love our names on it with the linking hearts...just like us. She kisses his lips..then reaches in and removes the other box, she opens the lid and cries out oh Johnathan this is so beautiful too, its a matching bracelet Johnathan says it will also have matching j j engraved interlinking heart charms hanging from it cartier promised it would be completed by friday they're sending for the bracelet Thursday and they will attached them and redeliver Friday..I was too excited about this and wanted you to have them tonight. Jennifer who's now in complete visible tears shaking her head oh darling I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have been given such an amazing husband like you? He leans into her, I'm the lucky one darling and they tendely kiss snuggle up in each others arms watching the fire, Jennifer reaching up with one arm stroking his hair..and linked with his other hand, she leans her head up on his shoulder looking at his sweet handsome face...you know what my biggest question in this life is? Johnathan shaking his head.. No darling what is it? Jennifer touching his lips with her finger tips, I want to know what it was I ever said or did that allowed you to be brought to me? Johnathan shaking his head and says I don't know darling..I ask the same thing every day with you, but for me..you are everything I never had and you're all I ever need or want, you complete me you made me whole, and you've made me everything that I am. I thank god every day for giving you to me. It's like all the loneliness I had and felt as a child, all left that night in London when I turned in my seat and saw you. Jennifer is now completely in tears as she knows the great sadness and unanswered questions about his childhood he had growing up, she knew he still didn't have and may continue to never know about his parents or family, but she knew she filled that void, she closed the gap he has spent everyday since the day they laid eyes on each other in London telling her just that. They melted into a tender kiss which quickly turned very passionate Johnathan says ok darling I've got one more thing planned.. Jennifer smiling says darling you've already done so much, he looks at her runs his hand up her thigh caressing in his magical way..her eyes grow wide with excitement knowing what's to come, he says you my love..sit right here...relax and I will be back in 10 min..no peaking or spying, got it? she smiles nods her head, but if you're not here back in 10 min..I'm coming to hunt you down sailor. He gives her a quick tease as he's getting up off the couch from behind her and lets his hand fall up her thigh to the inside giving her a little touch in her spot, before keeping it headed up to her side and letting his thumb roll across her breast then quickly gets up as Jennifer moans.. She opens her eyes and her breathing is increasingly becoming more rapid..no fair buster..10 min and she pulls the ultimate stop him dead in his tracks pushing her chest up and out his eyes deadlocked on her breasts as he's clearly gapping at her..he raises his eyebrows turns on his heals and bolts for the bedroom.. Jennifer smiling says you think you're so sly there buster...I give you 8 min tops...she settles back on the couch into the nice warm spot Johnathan just left.. She sips her champagne and admires her beautiful bracelet..and touches her necklace god..he's so romantic she runs her finger over the heart with Jonathan's name engraved on it. Lifts it to her lips and kisses it. She makes a little sigh and sinks into the couch taking in the warmth and scent Johnathan left this spot in. She stares into the fire and goes into one of her little dreamy thoughts of Johnathan. Johnathan emerging from the bedroom having made all of the final touches room, he rushed to the fridge in the bedroom and pulls a can of ready whip and dashes back to the bathroom..then spins around just as fast and shuts the door behind him..he sprinkles a trail of rose petals from the bathroom to the bedroom door and looks back..ahh perfect as he catches the ones he laid on her pillow and side of the bed. He glanced at the clock..and says ooh 7 min..record time..see what she does to me...he heads out to get his beloved Jennifer shes lost in looking at the fire and he can tell she's off in one of her little dreamy thoughts of him which melts his heart every time. She's so deep into it she doesn't hear him approaching her, he stands in front of her and says darling...she snaps out of it smiles and replies all dreamy eyed..hi darling..I missed you..She takes note of the clock and it was exactly 8 min..smiling inside he says taking her glass come on little journey with me he takes her by the hands and leads her towards the bedroom. Once they reach the door Jennifer's eyes grow wide as she sees the pathway of rose petals and her side of the bed drapped in them, he says Mrs. Hart, welcome to your first night of our passion filled getaway... He takes her and walks to the bathroom, opens up the door and the beautiful white whirlpool bath tub is steaming up the bathroom with the scent of almond and vanilla from the candles along the tub and surrounding counter tops their are also 4 dozen red American roses all along the tub and counter tops next to the tub in a tall bucket stand was the ice bucket keeping their champagne chilled hidden along the back side was the can of ready whip cream. Jennifer smiling said this is utter paradise...there's not one thing missing..but..she seductively turns around in his arms...I think we're a little overdressed for the occasion..she says here let me help you fix this little problem..she reaches in with her fingers and strips him of his robe before and raises her eyebrows while looking at him seductively his chest and arms.. Then looks down and gets a huge grin when she sees him in his black channel silk boxer's her eye's grow wide and light up with excitement..she literally grunts mmmm and moves into his face kisses him and into his neck the smell of his Cologne nearly sends her over the edge she takes hold of them and pulls them down her eyes averting straight to his member, she bites her top lip and says mmm now you're dressed to perfection... Johnathan smiling well speaking of that lets me get you into my favourite outfit of yours..nothing..he pulls at the string holding the entire thing in place it drops to the bathroom floor, he is now showing beeds of sweat that have nothing to do with the temperature of the room..He gives her breasts a quick tease before reaching down and running his hand and caressing with his two fingers into her spot Jennifer's legs begin to buckle as she lets out an gasp of pleasure moan..he pulls his hand up to the side before using his thumb to rotate a couple of times on her spot..he knows she's not wanting him to stop becausethe grip on his arm is tight holding him where he is...he pulls back much to her dismay..she tries to open her eyes and regulate her breathing before getting out Johnathan from her vocal cords..he pulls her panties off shes shuddering and now throbbing for his hand to go back where it was she's weak in the knees and he smiles..come on darling..I will get back there...and more..he leads her towards the tub and says get in the water is perfect she steps in and sinks into the jets Jennifer sinks into the tub, Jennifer reaching up for Johnathan to come snuggle her..he sits next to her. Reaching for their glasses he pours them each some more champagne. They both take a sip and Jennifer moves up a setup sits behind Johnathan and takes some of the Gucci oil and pours it in her hands and rubs it into Johnathas shoulders, then works it into his shoulders and gets into his muscles Johnathan sinking back into her..darling that feels great. She smilies and says anything for my ever so handsome sexy husband. She says well I can tell you're relaxed in the last two nights...the night before the merger you had some really tight knots he said well I had the world's greatest and sexiest masseuse, and of course your little good luck on the merger deal in the morning, rocking my world celebration, then of course our celebrations since we pulled it off... Now here I am with the world's beautiful woman, my amazing one of a kind wife whoom I'm desperately in love with and get to have all to myself 24 hours a day for the next 14 days. I couldn't be more relaxed or happier than I am right now at this very moment. She gives him the I'm so touched that was the sweetest thing in the world look. She works into his neck he leans his head forward enjoying the sensation of her touch. She smilies knowing he's getting aroused from her touch she has her own surprises in-store for him she says kissing into his neck...then moving over the top of him...now...you think you're so sneaky...She says ya know...I think that this...she reaches over and into the ice bucket, yanking out the ready whip..now...I think we will have a better field of action if we move to a better location..She says..standing up seductively Johnathan almost begging and drooling as he sees her naked right in front of him..he reaches for her but she's quick and has a plan in mind...she shakes the can grabs a towel looking at him and says...follow me Kemosabe, desert is in the next room, she steps down the steps from the whirlpool bath tub, desert is in the next room..She looks down at his manhood and licks her lips, and she heads to the bedroom with the towel and Johnathan smiling right on her heals as she lays out the towel and shakes the can looking at him with a seductive grin he walks up to her making an attempt to snatch the cream..she pulls it up and back..and says uh ah..shaking her head..he then attempts to reach for her to toss her onto the bed..she stops him again and says ah uh...you first she steps in front of him, and pushes him back on the bed, he was caught off guard so he tumbled back and lands on the bed she moves front of him and says standing in front of him dinner was amazing but I want desert too..she shakes the can again popping off the top sending lid flying she squirts some on his stomach, he jumps little since they just stepped out of the hot tub and she just squirted ice cold whipping cream on him she leans over him and starts kissing his stomach and licking it off his breathing increasingly getting faster she reaches down and takes his manhood into her hand and starts working him he's now got his head arching back into the bed, as shes taking him up the summit quickly, she gets him right where she wants to and drops back sitting up over him she covers him in whipping cream, then tosses the can aside takes him back in her hand she covers him in whipping cream and he's now gripping the towel under him arching his head back into the bed even more. She smilies licks her lips his eyes are closed as his breathing is now coming faster she bends down taking him in her mouth and taking him and the whip cream in, shes moving him up the summit quickly his breathing now coming in gasps and hes crying out oh ah...ah... Ah..moving his hips up with her every motion he literally in a deep husky voice cries out as his moment comes reaching down and pulling Jennifer up to him as he reaches his blinding climax..he's still shuddering as his wave pulls back...She looks him him knowing he got the results she was aiming for. Johnathan smiling still trying to regain his breathing, he rolls over...darling you're amazing that was incredible. She smilies I told you I had plans in the ravishing department for you...and that was just for starters..

Johnathan smiling says yeah me to he grabs her and flips her onto the bed moving off the towel he tosses it he puts his towel down and starts kissing her neck shes running her fingers through his hair he kisses into her neck, and lays her back on the towel he not stopping the assault on her neck, reaching out grabs the can of whip cream he sees the rise and fall of her chest and knows she's dying to climb that summit he shakes the can looking down at her takes the can and squirts it on her breasts and her spot tosses the can aside and then reaching over he takes a hand full of the rose petals and sprinkles them over her other spots the feeling of the cold whip cream and the warmth of the soft petals she's trying to regulate her breathing and her stomach is contracting from the sensation Johnathan smiling down at her moves from kissing her neck and shoulders down to her breasts moving back and forth licking and lightly sucking it off moving his tongue in circles Jennifer is now moaning her chest heaving in utter paradise, she's squirming under him, her hips rising involuntarily he knows she's dying for his attention there he slowly kisses and sucks his way to her spot, he nuzzels the rose petals into her stomach as he makes his way there, Jennifer reaching for his shoulders gripping on she cries out oh yes, as he nuzzles her giving her a little relief he moves in unison working her into a frenzy, he knows she's nearing the top he sees her chest heaving up and down and the exquisite sounds escaping her mouth the pitch of them rising to a new decimal. She was unconsciously massaging his head in unison with the way he was working her...she reached the top as her moment came it was blindingly strong and powerful he pulls back letting her peak, but moved the palm of his hand in the spot as her peak hit he kept the pressure there as her thighs tightened around his hand, her heart was thundering in her ears he felt the power of her orgasm and could feel her coming down from the wave, he watched her face, pleasure and ecstasy all over it. He smiles as she has her head pushing back into the bed, he leans up more keeping the pressure and pace his palm was moving, he gets a devilish grin and just before she hits the bottom he increases the pressure, moving in circles he sends her back to the top Jennifer feels the power of it and literally screams Johnathan he keeps the pace as her next orgasms hits she's heaving in passion she's fighting for every breath has Johnathan continues his action on her, she's gripping the bed covers crying out Johnathan, oh.., omg..oh..yes...ah...he sends her flying over the top...he smilies in complete satisfaction as he watches her come down from her intense high he put her on. Shes trying to regulate her breathing as the wave smothes out..her body shuddering from the intensity of it.. Johnathan leans down kissing her forehead, he moves to her ear kissing it..earth to Jennifer...are you coming back to me...she lets out another omg..darling..that felt so incredibly amazing. She rolls to meet him eye to eye, thank you darling I swear if you only knew the way make my body feel, I just can't ever find the words to adequately explain it. He says I can feel it when I'm in you darling the feeling is the same for me..we're just just made for each other in every way shape and form...Jennifer running her fingers through his hair leans in and passionately kisses him...making him harder than he already was she says pulling away.. Speaking of being inside me..what do you say we hit the shower and try to top the one we reached this morning when max kept calling us on the intercom..he says winking I'm game if your game, She looks down and says I see he's ready to play..she winks as they move from the bed Jennifer pulling the towel off with them and tossing it into the corner as they hand and hand streak off for the shower Johnathan reaching in turns it on.. Both start to ignite in a passionate kiss while awaiting the shower to heat up. Jennifer reaching in not breaking the kiss feels the water its perfection. She grips his head and pulls him into the shower with her..Johnathan keeping the kiss going reaches over and shuts the door behind them, Jennifer all but pushes Johnathan up against the backside of the shower door you can see from the steam in the shower and through the passion rising between them Johnathan is harder than a rock and in desperate need of relief he picks up Jennifer reaching behind her he hold the arch of her back for support and lifts her up she falls against the shower door, from the outside of the door you see Johnathan lift her up over him she slides down and takes him into her both moan at the sensation being connected like this, Johnathan eases back for fear he'll explode and peak before her, eases back Jennifer leaning against the shower door for support and holding onto his shoulders Johnathan moves with perfection inside her she's crying out as they work in perfect rhythm together Johnathan crying out oh oh right behind her yes yes as the peak increases, he moves faster Jennifer's grip tightening on his shoulders as his pace is moving faster and harder both are crying out as thier moment hits Johnathan knows hes got her there he can feel her there making him cry out he reaches up gripping the shower door as hes trying not to push her the door shes pulling him into her you can see the shower door taking the slams she reaches the top with him both screams now..as they fly over the top.. The maid is outside their apartment door getting the table she giggles and says damn these are very strong walls...she can hear their loud cries from outside the door. She takes the table and giggles wow and scoots the table away from the door and exits towards the elevator. Johnathan and Jennifer coming down from their intense peak both now falling under the shower stream letting the water sooth the wave their still coming over them. Jennifer reaching up into his hair..oh that was incredible darling I think we topped even the one this morning! He nods his head, darling I think we did too., you darling are amazing..I don't know how you work those inner muscles the way you do but it is very intense and feels amazing. She smilies and says...yoga does a body good, Johnathan smiling says remind me to send them a large donation for any and all businesses plans they may have, Jennifer laughing touches his lips I will darling. She leans under the shower grabs the shampoo and says will you do the honors, I love the way you wash my hair. Johnathan smiling says it will be my pleasure..he leathers up her hair gently massaging it into her head, he massages her head neck and shoulders then leans her back and rinses it out, she says completely relaxed your turn, she begins the same on him, they finish their little clean up on each other shut off the water Jennifer reaching for towels for them, they dry off emerge from the bedroom once again survey the mess they made they shake their heads and Jennifer says we sure are messy lovers darling. He laughs, yeah ain't it great? Both nodding their heads yes and laughing, they tag team the towels and can of whipcream..Jennifer hunting the bed and floor for the lid, darling she calls to Johnathan whos gathering rose petals and putting them in crystal base plate Jennifer handed him yes darling..he pops his head up over the other side of the room...Jennifer shootong him a little grin, waves the can..any idea in the fit of passion we did with the lid? Johnathan laughing at her..mmm I can't say as I recall my mind was on other things...she laughs and says to which I'm always so thankful for. He surveys the room..putting the plate of rose petals onto the bedroom dresser..he spots it..he says looking in her direction, ah sweetheart, he moves clear across the room and reaches under the other dresser..ah found it. She looks at the bed then over there and says wow. Laughing, He replaces the lid and says what do you say we go snuggle up in front of the fire while our hair dries..Jennifer looking at him..mmm go lay in our bed with wet hair or lay in my hubands warm, safe and strong arms in front of a roaring fire? Mmm she says come on buster lets go snuggle up with your wife who just so happens to be crazy in love with you. They link arms and head out to the living room, Johnathan says here you go get comfy while I put this back into the fridge. She links on tightly..ah uh...were you go...I go he laughs and says well then shall we he leads her laughing to the kitchen he opened the door and pops it in the side door, while its open he asks if she wants anything, she says peaking in...mmm we did burn quite a few calories didn't we...mmm what do you say we share a little bowl of the ice cream we got in front of the roaring fire. Johnathan smiling says, you're reading my mind Mrs. Hart. He reaches into the freezer and grabs the carton while Jennifer grabs a spoon and a bowl. He scoops some in and she tosses it back in the freezer. They link arms and head back to the fireplace Jennifer moving in front of it while Johnathan takes a seat on the couch and Jennifer leaps up on the couch in between his legs and settling back into his arms she reaches for the blanket throw over the couch and tosses it over the two of them, both a little chilly after their heated lovemaking session now with wet hair, this was definitely N.Y. And felt nothing like this in Los Angeles. He pulls her in close to him both sigh in comfort and satisfaction he scoops up a bite and feeds it to her, they continue thier little snuggle and finish the ice cream Johnathan lays the bowl to the side and rolls Jennifer over he lays full length along the backside of the couch he lays her down in front of him both facing the fire hes spooned all around her hair nearly dry from the heat of the fire place he pulls her in tight holding her close to him, darling I don't know what heaven feels like, but for me right now...this is sheer heaven, holding you like this, us shutting the door on the world around us, I can't think of anything I could want or would wabt to be better than this little passion filled escape we have going on right here. Jennifer smiling leaning back into him pulling his hands that are tightly linked to hers kisses them pulls them up into her chest starring into the fire she says me to darling, I love it when its like this the most, just the two of us alone lost in our own little perfect world we created together. Both smile squeeze in even tighter together and watch the fire both now feeling the effects of their energy fueled lovemaking session, feeling completely satisfied from head to toe, both feeling the jet lag as well, start drifting off to sleep, not willing to let this warm embrace end or the fire burning romantically in front of them, drift off to sleep for a while. A couple hours later Jennifer stirs in her sleep she feels something hard pressing into her buttocks, she smilies and says he's insatiable, she rolls over in his arms and reaches down in the blankets, she can feel he's hard and yet his eyes are closed and he's sound asleep. She smilies and says that must be one hell of a dream he's having..shame to waste this as she lifts up the throw blanket and sneaks a peek, she carefully reaches in stroking him awake..He opens his eyes with a smile feeling Jennifer reaching and playing him like a fiddle. Fire in her eyes looking at him he quickly says mm you know two can play at this game and slides his hand down in between her legs and works his magic.. As the passion mounts quickly neither one able too slow the peak or need to be connected in their favorite way Jennifer rolls under Johnathan as he's moving over the top of her she pulls his robe open pulling his hips over hers he's pulls open hers as hes fully erect and shes lifting her hips gyrating on his manhood which drives her over the edge in a climax to, Johnathan has pushed her there several times, both are beyond that point right now and in their quest to climax together he can't hold out he gently lowers himself into her he can feel her ready for him and he slides in with ease causing them to moan in pleasure of being together like this, he pulls back and she grabs on not wanting him to stop her legs wrapping tightly around his waist pulling him deeper shes meeting his every thrust both in a deep passionate kiss, his tongue in a battle with hers she pulls back for fear of biting him because he just hit her spot she arches her head back into the pillows and grabs hold of his shoulders her hips rising to meet his, his movements now speeding up his breathing coming in fast audibly loud panting he's feeling his orgasm building behind hers, he resting his head into the corner of her neck and both cry out Johnathan letting her neck and the pillows muffle his gurunts. Jennifer unable to control her vocal cords screams out as her moment hits, both peaked together sending each other over the cliff together, Johnathan still in Jennifer letting spasms of each other caress and hold the sensuous wave till the end. Once they ride it out as long as possible he withdraws from her and pulls her into his arms... Darling I love it when you wake me up like this in the middle of the night..she smiles and says well you woke me up with big friend here poking me awake..that must have been some dream you were having, he says looking at her well darling its your fault, if you didn't rock my world the way you do and weren't the most incredibly beautiful woman on the planet I could better control myself, she laughs your insatiable you know that don't you? He says sorry darling, but the mear thought of you sends our friend here into a frenzy every time. Shes playing with his hair. He's running his hands through her hair, he leans in and kisses her, and says well Mrs hart, what do you say we go snuggle up in our bed for the night and see where our adventure takes us tomorrow. She smilies kisses him and says sounds like another great plan to me Mr. Hart they toss the throw blanket over the backside of the couch retie their bathrobe ties together, Johnathan turns the fire place off. Jennifer takes their bowl and puts it in the dishwasher. Jennifer heads in the bathroom to blow out her hair then Johnathan walking up behind her handing her the top of his pjs. Here darling, she laughs thank you darling. They change. Johnathan brushing his teeth and a quick shave he leaps in bed, Jennifer comes around the corner tossing her tooth brush next to his. Grabs the baby oil and puts some on her arms and hands. Johnathan is tucked into his side of the bed, opens up the blankets and reaches for Jennifer, come here and snuggle up with your husband. She smilies happily. She scoots right into his open warm arms he hits the lights and she says mmm heaven...I love you darling. He kisses her forehead..I love you too darling. Both snuggle up tight and quickly drift off to sleep. Johnathan wakes up slowly he feels Jennifer still locked tight in his arms, he smiles and looks down at her, shes still in a deep sleep, he can feel her breathing pattern, he looks down at her, his eyes brighten as he looks at her mezmorized by her beauty and the depth to which he loves her so much, he knows she's in a peaceful sleep and doesn't want to move to much and wake her, but can't get a full view of her, one of his greatest pleasures in the world is to just sit and gaze at her, her beauty has always taken his breath away. The euphoria of her as a whole is something that renders him speechless, even after all their years together every time she walks in the room its as incredible as the first day he turned in his seat took one look at her and his heart stopped. She's his entire existence, together they're unstoppable, he honestly can't ever get enough of her, seeing her touching her, holding her in his arms, making love to her all of it he found impossible to get to much of, he often would sit at hart industries and take look around at everything that the company did and was, but he couldn't see it before her, he knew he came across to everyone else in the world as this powerful strong man, but he crumbled at her feet, fortunately for him she was just as deeply in love with him too, she too never could seem to get enough of their mutual feeling of being content in a world full of people to just be with him, they shared and talk about everything there's nothing they don't talk about or share with each other, they we're perfectly matched on every level, the way they made love could be written in the history books. There was no such thing as too much time together.. They would often be calling each other within a few hours of being apart, just to hear the others voice seemed to ease the heartache of missing each other, they met for lunch every day just about they simply just can't ever get enough of each other. But then again they're soulmates. They were actually an inspiration to everyone they knew. Johnathan was so caught up in his thoughts about her, he got tears in his eyes..he felt her stir and smiled feeling the change in her breathing pattern let him know she's beginning to wake up..she feels herself in his warm safe embrace, and takes sighs dreamly, she opens her eyes and says smiling and a little giggle, good morning darling, you're awake and starring at me already, he smiles..no I'm awake and looking at you, you know how much I love looking at you, and good morning to you my darling. He leans down kisses her she reaches up putting her arm around his neck..mmm as they tenderly kiss, after a few minutes they lay back lost in looking at each other, Johnathan wrapping his arm around Jennifer, so beautiful, what does your heart desire to do today? Jennifer says..I want to make my adoring husband breakfast, while I'm doing that..my sexy adoring husband to relax on the couch with a cup of coffee not lift a finger except to turn the page. After that I want to spend the entire day in your arms. Johnathan...mmm sounds like a great plan to me. They kiss and Jennifer..nods.. Come on...They get up once they separate from each others warm embrace and the warmth of their bed, both notice the chill they both in unison say, bur he looks at her remind me to set the thermostat to come on higher in the morning..they toss on their matching robes and Johnathan hits the heat up a few notches as they enter the living room. He says ill fire up the fireplace too...she says winking sounds great darling, he scurries over to the fireplace and fires it up, after he gets the fire going he heads to the front door to retrieve the paper as requested the wall st journal, the los angeles times, and the ny times, is all there. He scoops up all three he's about to head into the kitchen when Jennifer pops out and hands him his cup of coffee and says ah uh buster..I said you're to relax on the couch with your paper and coffee. He kisses her you're so sweet. He takes the coffee and says..but darling if I help you...you will be back in my arms much faster..she smiles believe me I can't wait..and next time ok..but I want you to go relax enjoy your coffee and read the paper. I won't be too long. He leans in..kisses her ok darling..but I miss you so don't work too hard in there. She says well I want to make sure that our energy levels are high enough for fun things later..winking at him..he says you're my source of energy. She smilies and says go sit..and turns and runs back in the kitchen..Johnathan is checking out the wall street journal when Jennifer appears with a silver tray she made him his favorites.. Pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs and a bowl of fruit. He tosses the paper to the side and leaps up taking the tray from her and setting it on the table she then said I'll be right back I'm going to go grab the coffee she runs back grab the pot of coffee refill their cups is Jonathan pulls the lids from their dinner plates his eyes grow wide and he says mmm wow darling this looks great on my favorites I love you for doing all this, she says well I wanted to spoil you, and besides I was to scared if we opted for leaving this apartment something would happen like always seems to happen to us, and it would hinder and get in the way of our passion vacation I figure if we don't leave ,we don't answer the phone ,we don't answer our door, then anything going on outside the door will not interrupt us. Johnathan shaking his head laughs and says darling you're the smartest woman ever, I hate to admit it, but given our track record for getting involved in those situations, you're probably right. Johnathan refills their cups and both dig into their breakfast. Johnathan rolls his eyes..oh darling this is fantastic, she smiles and says not as great as max but thank you darling. They kiss each other and finish their breakfast, then lean back on the couch and snuggle up Jennifer says was there anything interesting in the paper? He said actually I was thinking about you most of the time so I really wasn't paying attention. She is touched and says you always say the sweetest things to me. She kisses him in his ear, then says well you sit back here on the couch while I clean up, Johnathan shakes his head..ah no way...this one I help with I want you in my arms..she smiles ok. They tag team the dishes and head out arm and arm fresh coffee in hand, Johnathan takes hers and sets it down next to his..then says lets take a peak at the world outside with us being safe on the inside of it. She says sure darling, but no looking at other apartments, with our luck we'll see a murder and end up spending our time getting involved in helping someone out. He laughs and says deal. They move arm and arm to the back part of the living room pull the blinds only to discover there was a huge storm last night snow is all over their back deck. Both gasps wow... They look down on the streets and see snow all over the street. Johnathan says mmm now what is better than this? All alone on a snowny stormy day inside with a warm fire all alone. She smilies...I can only think of one thing... Winks at him, he says mm yes that's true. They snuggle up and admire the view. After a while he says come on Mrs. Hart come snuggle up with me on the couch, we can finish checking out the papers and let you relax after that great breakfast you just made us. He leads her to the couch they snuggle up and check out the paper..she says smiling darling reaching over him grabbing the pen..what do say we tag team this one together. They sip their coffee and do the puzzle together, both finish it in record time. After they finish Johnathan looking at her would you like anymore coffee darling? She shakes her head, no thank you darling. Touching his cheek softly. He kisses her, you sit here and relax while I toss these in the dishwasher and turn off the pot. He kisses her forehead and says don't go anywhere, she smilies away from you...shaking her head no way..I wouldn't last five minutes. He smiles his heart melts. He kisses her forehead, I love you, touches his chin..I love you too. He runs off to the kitchen, she settles into the couch reading an article she reaches behind her and grabs the pen and note pad and makes some notes. She is engrossed in the article when Johnathan reenters the living room, he smiles seeing she must have found something she needed for her article she was doing for Newsweek magazine. He slipped past her to the back slider and opened it to take a closer peak and feel of the snow, he turns and looks at her with a devilish grin and makes a little snowball, and sends it flying at her, she is startled and leaps from the couch shreeking Johnathan Hart... He's laughing so hard he can't control himself, sorry darling I couldn't help myself, say why don't you come get a closer look and feel, its not like we get to this often or ever at home in los angeles. She smilies and says true, she makes her way to the door way Johnathan grabbing his slippers is behind her she sees him from the corner of her eye and sees what he's about to do.. He lunges for her intending on tackling her she moves just before he reaches her and lands in the packed snow she bursts in to laughter..yeah buster you think you're so sly...he cracking up says ah you're onto me...she smilies ooooh every chance I get. He laughs and grabs a huge pile of snow and tosses it at her..with that they erupt into a huge snowball fight. Within seconds they realized the magnitude of what they just did in their lack of clothing, Johnathan says come on darling we better get inside before we end up spending the rest of our vacation in bed with pneumonia, and not doing what we came to spend our vacation in bed doing..she is freezing and still laughing as they bolt back into the house..Both soaking wet and cold..he closes the door and they run in front of the fire. He says ok I started this so you stay here and unthaw while I start us a bath...He runs off and draws the bath then comes running back and says come here beautiful, let's get you out of these wet clothes he strips her if her robe and looks at her..mmm yum..Come on beautiful lets warm you up. She says smiling..ah wait my turn...she pulls his wet robe off, both start stripping off their wet clothes in front of the fireplace before he looks at her and says..mm my favorite outfit..wagging his eyebrows at her..she laughs and says come on buster..grabing him by the hand and they streak off to the hot tub. They leap in and sink into the hot water..both let out an awe...perfect and dive down to thier necks to warm up, Jennifer looking at Johnathan gives him her come over here finger, he smiles what's it worth..She winks at him and says come on over and find out...he says looking down at her breasts as she sits just up enough in the water to see them perking up out of the water, mmm it's worth it already..she smiles and raises her eyebrows at him as he scoots right up in front of her she smiles as he moves inbetween her legs and reaches out scooping her into an warm embrace, his erection starts the moment he feels her body next to his, he slowly starts caressing and massaging her foot then working his way up her caves then her thighs her eyes now closed and her eyes closed in anticipation of what's to come next. He smiles and sees the bath oil and pours some in his hand Jennifer's eyes open as she spots his plot and intentions she stays right where she is in total submission of he wants to do to her, he works it into his hands and dives down into the water back to her thighs and massages and caressing her she can't help but sink in the water her legs resting over his he reaches back and grabs the bath pillow putting it behind her head he works her thighs higher, his hands slowly and methodically working their way to her inner thighs, he can see from her breathing shes now breathing in slower gasps he knows what she wants but is determined to bring her there in one earth shattering climax so he wants her build up to be powerful and strong..He takes his time on her inner and tops of her thighs, coming close to touching her spot but not quite, he feels her raising and moving trying to guide his hand there, she gives a little moaning sound that comes out as a groaning sound. Jennifer lost in his touch but desperate for some relief she moves just enough to feel his inner hand touch her spot, every time trying to grind her hips towards her spot but hes got her gripped in her position, he smiles seeing she is now desperate for some relief there and knows the build up is getting stronger by the second he grabs the oil and pours a little on his hands and works from her hips down, this time teasing her from above she's now throbbing and verbally cries out Johnathan trying to push his hand to her spot shes got the death grip on his wrist pushing him to her spot, he knows he's teased her enough, he reaches to her spot and she cries out yes..right there, please...He starts to work his magic her moaning is increasingly becoming stronger and louder as he is pushing her up the scale, she cries out ohh ohh yes.. Don't stop..He he knows she's peaking at the top because she's fighting for every breath, her thighs close in tight as the pressure his hand and motion of his fingers sent her flying over the top he can feel her shuttering and pulsating on his hand her orgasm is so strong, her voice just went up as she cries out oh yes oh thats it...oh her head arching over his chest trying to use him for leverag, Johnathan lets her ride the moment as long as she can, he's now the one who is ready to burst he removes his hand as she's still riding out the last of the wave, her hips still gyrating to hold onto that one as long as possible, Johnathan with his plan still in full force, swoops her around so he's behind her with one hand grabbing the pillow he sets it on the stairs the other diving under the water and right back to her spot just using the tips and pads of his first two fingers he starts to build her climax again he lifts her to knees ontop of the pillow in front of the jet pushing her spot into the power of the jets he reaches in and turns the adjustable knob increasing the power of that specific jet..he can feel it hitting her spot perfectly, Jennifer's eyes grow wide as she feels the sensation of the jet pushing her up the scale again, her mind racing with anticipation she smiles and shakes her head, god she loves this man, his sexual expertise is electrifying to her, he pulls back his hand and lets the jet take over..he comes in and kneels behind her entering her with ease as the power of the jets and and the cushion of the water surrounding them he feels her envelop him, cries out as her inner muscles starts to work around him, both of them share a love of this position especially when in water like this, he moves rhythmically inside Jennifer, both working as one Jennifer matching his every thrust, as the pressure of their orgasms build, Jennifer is crying out as Johnathan holds her spot she cries out there..right there..oh Johnathan cries out as Jennifer feels his spot and tightens him right there as his pumping rapidly increased, he loves it when she does this it makes his orgasm intensify to a blindingly mind blowing strong one. He's panting oh, oh,, oh.. Awe...oh you feel so amazing Jennifer reaching for grip bars on the tub as she feels her climax pushing her over the edge..she crying out God..oh..both peak as they climax together their orgasm hitting so hard at the same time its as if they were sent flying over the top of a valcano, both are heaving in passion as they in unison screaming out now...Both pushing in tight as they cry oh... Johnathan shaking from the intensity of it Jennifer still shuddering and trying to regain the hearing in her ears as she tried to grab air, oh Johnathan...that felt so incredible. He still in her while they let the last of the wave wash over them. He gently lifts her over and next to him as they sit back as and sink into the water he draws her into his embrace he says looking at her lifting her lips to his, he tenderly kisses her, she runs her fingers down the back of his head Johnathan darling, he smiles what? I wish I had ample words to describe the most incredibly amazing way you make my body feel when you make love to me? Johnathan smiles thank you darling. But its a two way street. We're pretty amazing together for sure, Jennifer smiles tips her head back and snaps her eyes right onto his, definitely. They snuggle up and let the amazement of it all wash over them. After thier am snow fighting escapades and their lovemaking session Jennifer says darling how about you go make us some of your famous hot chocolate, while I start a load of clothes our little snow fight left us without bathrobes. He laughs you got it gorgeous. They kiss then run off to take care of their little tasks as to not waste a single minute of their time together. Jennifer emerging from the backside of the apartment as Johnathan comes out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate complete with whipping cream on top. Hands her cup to her and says why don't you come snuggle up in front of the fire place with me, we can watch the blizzard that seems to be taking hold of New York city right now. She smilies sounds heavenly. They sit on the couch Jennifer setting her cup on the table behind her, reaching for the throw blanket she tosses it over them, Johnathan reaches for her cup and hands it to her, she takes a sip..mmmm perfect as always.. I see you had peppermint candycanes sent up here too, I love it when you put those in here. He smiles kisses the side of her head, a little trick I learned in my early days before max came along. Oh its wonderful, just like you, reaching up running her hand over his cheek. Johnathan leans down kissing her head. Thank you darling. She smilies sips her hot chocolate, looks out the window they can see the snow blowing everywhere, gee it sure is storming out there, she says do you think we should check on the world from the comfort and safety of our couch? He laughs sure darling, he grabs the remote and turns on the news, just in time for the local news weather report, they snuggle back on the couch watching, the weather lady begins her report on the current conditions and the time frame of when the next more powerful one is hitting, Jennifer smiles darling can you imagine if this was los angeles? The entire city would be grid locked and the entire city would be shut down, here everyone else is like oh big deal its a little snow storm. Johnathan laughing that's true. I'm actually perfectly content to watch it from the comfort of this apartment and with you right here snuggled up in my arms keeping me warm. She smilies and says me to darling. After the report finished Johnathan says you want to watch a movie? She says sure let's see what's on. They flip to the guide channel and Johnathan reads through the options that are currently playing, he also says bravo is also doing a documentary on you're favorite opera, or the history channel is doing a documentary on ancient Egypt and the dna found in the mummy, or the discovery channel is doing a special on the progress your favorite wildlife foundation is doing in Kenya. Jennifer smiles wow that's a lot of options.. What sounds good to you? He hands her the remote and says what ever sounds good to you, I already have my favorite channel on right here in front of me. She smilies shakes her head leaning in and kissing his lips...which had whip cream on from his sip of hot chocolate he just took, she licks her lips after and says mmmm twice as sweet. They snuggle and opt for the the discovery channel they tune in as the segment is in the heart of what danger the animals are in and the great sadness of some of the most amazing animals in great danger of becoming extinct due to man, and our current lack of hunting restrictions. Jennifer is sick, shaking her head, darling ill never understand why people find it such great sport to hunt such amazing innocent creatures? I mean how do you call that skill to aim a gun and shoot an animal? How is that a sport its not even showing any talent or skill..so you hold the power of a object that you point and kills..hardly skill or sport. Johnathan I agree with you too darling, its definitly shows you how little talent you possess. Now hitting a ball so hard it is knocked clean out of the park allowing all players to run home while the opposing team is standing there powerless to stop it. Or one man driving a ball 100 yards through several men weighing 200 plus pounds trying to hold you back or throw you to the ground. Or running at great hunan speed those are sports, those take actual skill and thinking. Jennifer smiles I love how much we are alike and see things the same way. They move to the kids of kenya and talk about their education, Johnathan smiling oh darling this should really interesting to you, as the segment continues about how the foundation is working to educate the kids, she smiles oh Johnathan isn't that wonderful how these kids are being allowed to become everything they can be in this life? Johnathan smiles it sure is which reminds me of part of the business plan with Microsoft and Stanley, he did some incredible research on how they learn and processes information, he developed a program that runs off laptops, they can use them in classes, the whole program is quiet interesting and quiet on the cutting-edge of technology. I actually have a business meeting set up next month with Stanley, and Microsoft as well as these (pointing) at the tv, kenya educational leaders myself and we all would like you to sit in on it to discuss ways to work together with the research department in drawing more awareness so that we may continue the efforts building a better world for them and the wildlife foundation. Jennifer looking at Johnathan excited..oh darling that's wonderful, I can't wait, you know how much that whole thing means to me. Johnathan kissing her hand yes I do darling, like everything about you...you were the inspiration behind all of it. I added it to the list of expectations hart industries wanted before merging. As you know, we pulled off the merger so its a done deal! Next month we will head to thier head quarters to watch the presentation. Oh...he smilies which takes me to my other surprise...She looks at him her eyes all sparkling with excitement...bouncing like a child...what? He grins, bracing for her reaction, we're taking a month long trip to kenya to present it over there. Jennifer squeals with excitement...oh a month in kenya with you..I can't wait, you know how much I love it there. Johnathan laughing yes I do sweetheart. She plants huge kiss on his lips and throws her arms around his neck. He holds her in his arms and smilies happily, he loves seeing her so happy it is one of his biggest goals is to see her be as happy and truly loved. And anyone who sees her as well as him, can clearly see how happy and deeply in love they are together! It was one of the many things they were famous for, every social society magazine company knew, the L. often reported in their who's who in Hollywood gossip column snapped photo opts constantly, in the business section, often in the discussion of what the wealthy industrialist Johnathan Hart and his strikingly beautiful wife Jennifer Hart did or were involved with. Their love was often something many aspired to have in their own personal lives. Johnathan settling back into the couch and says we will have to record this if it comes on again I'd like to see it from the beginning. We only caught the last segments here. He picks up the remote and aims it back to the movie guide and says here sweetheart you pick us a movie anything you want, I'm just going to settle back here and take in the warmth and comfort of holding you in my arms here, and try my best to keep my eyes on the screen, but again promise nothing because you know my eyes advert to you. She smiles Johnathan she gives him a little dig into his arm and snuggles back up against his arms then scrolling down the list of movies picks one of her and johnathans favorites to catch a thief with cary grant and grace kelly. She says ooh look darling one of our favorites she hits select and tosses the remote over on the coffee table then pulls Johnathans arms in tight linking her hands with his and pulling them to her lips and kisses them. He kisses into her neck and they settle in on watching the movie, every now and then Johnathan doing his carry grant impressions which always made Jennifer laugh hysterically. They finished the movie and Johnathan said that was great. I love that one. We haven't seen it in ages. She smiles and says im not sure what I love more the movie or your famous impressions. She rolls over in his arms and he starts asking her in his carry grant impression.. So my darling what would you like to do for lunch? She is giggling beyond control then gives her Barbara Streisand impression and says I say we head to the kitchen and make our own lunch. He's now the one laughing at her come on darling, let's go see what we feel like making I had every thing I could think of sent up here, Jennifer laughing still gets up from the couch and Johnathan leaping up behind her tossing the blanket on the couch, wow its either you and I keep each other so warm or I'm not feeling the heat enough in this apartment because of the storm. But every time you leave my arms and I'm away from your body I'm chilled to the bone..Jennifer smiles pulling her arms in tight to herself, I know I feel the same way. He scoots up behind her wrapping his arm around her and they head off to the kitchen to make some lunch, later returning with some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, some raw veggies and some grapes. They head back for dinning room table Johnathan kicked the fire place up and drew the curtians back they were in awe of the amount of snow on the ground on the sidewalks, the street crews were working non stop to keep the roads on the main street clear. Sanders coming by and keeping the streets clear of ice. They dig into their soup, Jennifer says what is it about soup that makes winter seem so much better? He dips his grilled cheese sandwich into his soup. I don't know either but it sure hits the spot. They finish their soup and sandwich, Jennifer takes thier dishes and tosses them in the dishwasher, then remembered the whip cream..she wags her eye brows and grabs the grapes and some strawberries puts them in a bowl and says..looking at the bowl and whip cream.. Oh he's a god at these..and it is passion vacation...she gets so heated she opens the freezer for a second and fans herself off. Then turns and heads for the fireplace.. Johnathan is standing in the window she admires him from behind his strong arms, his back then down to his butt and legs..she bites her bottom lip then looks up at the back of his head and hair, she's always loved the back of his head and hair, running her hands through it has always been something she loves to do. He turns and catches her looking at him.. He smiles..darling..are you staring at me? She smilies yes...sorry I just can't control myself you know you're my greatest pleasure in life. He smiles and says and you're mine to. She trying to be sneaky..darling.. What do you say we snuggle up on the floor in front of the fireplace. And get warm I'm not able to get warm unless I'm in your arms. Johnathan says well we can't have that, she's trying to hide her little goodie bowls, she tries to distract him so she can stash it..she says hows about you grab those blankets over there while I run and toss our stuff in the dryer. She winks at him, he's now drooling looking at her ok..don't be to long I'm cold to and I certainly don't want you catching cold and getting sick..he turns to grab the thick blankets and she quick stashes the whipped cream and fruit behind the roses then turns and runs quickly to switch the laundry stopped by the mirror fix up for hair then quickly turns on her heels and rushes back out to the living room hoping jonathan hasn't found her little surprise luckily he hadn't found them and had the blankets all set up comfy cozy on the floor in front of the fireplace and was lost looking at it so she snuck them closer on the coffee table behind the vase Jonathan turned and saw her reaches out for her

hands and says why don't you come down here and snuggle with me in front of the fire and let's see about getting you warmed up he winks at her. She smiles and makes her way over to him he hands her a glass of white wine, and they sit back and snuggle up looking into the fire Johnathan wrapping his arms around her, to you darling, she smiles and replies and you darling. They clink glasses and take a sip, she snuggles right into his arms leaning her head back onto his chest. He plays with her hair softly running his fingers through it. He kisses into her ear, and says I love you. She melts, I love you too darling. I swear when I'm in your arms like this..I feel so safe and secure like there's nothing in the world I can't face or take on its such an empowering feeling. Johnathan melts he holds her closer and reaches for her hands links fingers with hers and lifts them to his lips and kisses them. We can do anything, face anything, and take on anything..as long as we're together it's all we'll ever need. She reaches up turns her head and kisses him tenderly, she still kissing him turns in his arms and kisses his ear and neck, she plants light kisses along his neck and ear, using her tongue to get a taste of him, she says mmm whispering into his ear,, you smell so good..he is getting really turned on with her advances, he reaches around with his hand runs his hands into the back of her neck and into her hair, and pulls her head to his lips he takes her into a passionate kiss, after a few minutes things are really beginning to escalate, she parts his lips with her tongue he engulfs her mouth the two of them completely lost into each other in their heated kiss his hand remaining in her hair, the other moving slowly down her back her hand reaching and holding his head into this heated kiss the other using her nails to move about his chest and down to his stomach, thier breathing increasing as they are both now aroused and are taking it to the next level, He moves his hand down her side then reaching under her shirt he runs his hand up her side and over her stomach, letting his thumb move in caressing circles under her bra he lifts it up over her breasts in the same slow manner, she moans into his mouth at the sensation, she runs her free hand lower to the front of his pants, reaching lower she can feel his erection pushing against his pants, she strokes him causing him to moan deeper she increases the pressure her fingers at the base picking up the pace a little bit he pulls his head a second from her kiss as he looses air for a second he kisses down into her neck, breath deeper, she unbuttons his pants which gives him some breathing room, he reaches around and with one hand unhooking her bra which snaps allowing her Breasts to burst free, he reaches back caressing circles around them causing them to become taught. She moans mmm, reaching into his pants she takes hold of his member Johnathan lets out an ah...into her and is fast loosing control with the way she's working him he reaches under her lower back rolling her onto the pillow he reaches down and pulling the sweater up over her head which to his dismay causes her to remove her hand from his spot, in a frenzy they manage to strip down to their underwear Johnathan smiles down at her as his lips and hands are licking and kissing her breasts and stomach into a frenzy her eyes are dark with desire her stomach contracting from the sensation of his tongue and light kisses she tries to reach down for his boxer's and storkes him from bottom to the top in an increasingly faster pace on the third trip up he is moaning into her neck, he knows he won't last long if he lets her keep it up, on the third trip up she reaches in trying to pull his boxer's off he reaches around taking her wrist he stops her and pulls her fingers and hand linking with his causing her to groan he says in a minute darling..I want you first..he moved his kisses and tongue down lower she is throbbing and dying for his magic there, she lifts her knee and it falls to the side as he makes his way there over her silk brief panties he in small but with pressure pushes her spot causing her to cry out oh yes..please..her desire for his attention there is taking over her, He moves his kiss and tounge to her thighs Jennifer her hips rising and attempting to push Jonathan's attention and mouth back where it was she is gripping the blankets below her her head arching back she grunts in a pant darling..please..He smiles and puts it back this time increasing the speed and pressure in all the right places she's now throbbing and verbally cries out Johnathan..He sees he's tortured her enough there, reaches up and pulls her panties off Jennifer arching her hips and lifting off the ground to help him get them off faster he slowly gets them to her ankles she's now heaving desperately wanting him to hurry back to where he was, when suddenly he sits up and moves away from her Jennifer breathing and hips moving in desperate need of his attention looks at him he smiles at her tournament and he reaches over for the strawberries and grapes and the can of whip cream, he says you thought I didn't see these didn't you...he shakes the whip cream moving back to where he was, Jennifer's eyes now wide open with excitement.. He's a god with these items.. He takes the can of whip cream and puts some on each breast and some on her stomach he then places his choice of fruit on each spot and his favorite fruit in her spot causing her to cry out arching her head back into the pillow her breathing in gasps as he starts from her breasts and licks the cream off taking her breasts fully in his mouth to pull off the fruit Jennifer head back into her pillow she moans yes he finishes his assault on her breasts he makes his way down to her stomach circling her stomach with his lips tongue and kisses, her hips involuntarily lifting for his attention there and to get the piece of fruit he strategically left behind she's now breathing in gasps as he's making his decent she's gripping on to the blankets below Johnathan lifting her hips above pulling the pillow under her, he makes his way there his assault on her increasing Jennifer in her head crying out omg he's a god with this one..hes got her soaring to the top, unable to control her vocal cords she's cries out Johnathan oh yes oh oh again as she's heaving in utter ecstasy, that same maid was passing by their door to retrieve the cart left near their door she hears the goings on from their apartment and shakes her head she can hear Jennifer's moaning and words of ecstasy from the door, she giggles wow...lucky lady..I bet they're honeymooners, she grabs the cart and moves quickly away from the door, Johnathan knows Jennifer is now peaking at the top of her climax her hands are now pulling at the ends of her pillow as her head is arching back she screams oh Johnathan, oh yes oh..there, that final movement sends her orgasm so powerfully strong she cant catch her breath and just exhales in one almighty ohhh... Johnathan pulling back watching her face pleasure from every angle he watches her coming down, now eager for his own desperate release the sounds of her cries pushing him to the brink, he moves to her neck kissing off the whip cream he missed hes making his way to her lips she catching her breath oh darling...that felt incredible..he says smiling I aim to please..she said well, let me be the first to tell you, you definitely succeed in pleasing department. He smiles and says well then my love, let's see if I can keep my record..he engulfs her lips in a powerful kiss bringing her back up the scale again, he's harder than a rock she can feel him through his briefs as she's moving her self on him in a circling motion he moans at the sensation of her and she arches up reaching on his side's she pulls down his briefs he reaches down to help her out as her hand takes hold of him she works her magic as his breathing comes faster he pulls back fire in his eyes and dark desire in hers, are you ready he asks..she nods her head as he keeps her hips at the angle set on the pillow under her, he enters her and his eyes roll back in his eyes and he moans out omg you feel so good. She to moaning at feeling him there he works his way in a slowly building pace feeling her contracting all around him he pulls back a tad and Jennifer pulls him into her wrapping her legs around his waist, following his rhythm she moves in unison with him his breathing quickly increasing as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, he can feel her climax building behind his, Jennifer cries out as she can feel Johnathans climax powerfully building pushing hers to a whole new level one move Johnathan feels it, its the spot he knows hes there because she grabs onto his shoulders and back crying out omg yes right there..she is contracting and tightening around him in perfect rhythm, Johnathan crying out oh oh, as this explodes the power of his fast building orgasm, his burst of energy is fast and strong as he locked fingers with Jennifer's pushing her back into the pillows...He cries out oh oh oh darling you're so amazing, you feel so good, Jennifer gripping on to his back both look each other in the eye, they're at the top, both cry out now as they hit the top together his orgasm imploding into hers, both moaning beyond control as they peak the top and ride the wave as one, they seem to hold on forever as thier cries go on and on fighting for every last second of it they hold stead fast to the ecstasy wave and ride it out, both exhausted and feeling complete satisfaction, Johnathan pulls away from her and rolling onto the pillows takes Jennifer tightly into his arms both still shuddering from the power climax he reaches down and pulls the blankets up over them Jennifer laying on his chest she can feel the strong beat of his heart still racing in his chest, his breathing still strong hers trying to regulate back in to a normal rhythm. She says oh darling that was amazing wasn't it, I loved how long we held on to it after I didn't want it to end, Johnathan kissing her head pulling her in tight me either, you know as seedy as that joint was...I have to give a huge shout out for finding out the one...in a 1001 pleasures.. Jennifer smiles and giggles oh my god, me too, that trick is amazing for me, he laughs me to, the way it pushes me to that spot and how your body reacts to mine is mind blowing, she taking a huge sigh in satisfaction says it sure is. She kisses and nuzzles into his neck as they come down from their high, both taking in the comfort and feeling of being in each other's arms, they both stare into the fireplace and drift off into a peaceful sleep after their lovemaking session. Later they stir both let out an mm, smile and draw into their embrace tighter. She feeling the need for round two building in her, she kisses into his neck she kisses her way up to his ear and whispers...want to try # 1000 he smilies looking at her..well you know I'm up for making love to you any time any place, she reaches down into the blankets and can feel him coming to attention, she starts her magic reaching for the message oil she had brought from home, she pours some in her hand and reaches back taking hold of him, he loves it when she does this, the sensation for him is amazing she reaches over for the pillow and puts it under him his hips rising with her every move he arches his head back gripping the sheets below them his breathing quickly increasing, he's crying out oh oh uh..while shes increasing the pressure on his most sensitive spot he knows she's bringing him to the summit quickly, she begs off as she wants his build to be with her he fights from going over the top to quickly she sits up over the top of him linking hands with his, she dives to his lips, their lips part and his tongue invades her mouth, they both let out an mmm at the taste of each other, she feels his member next to her spot and loves the feeling of him next to her she moves on him, crying out oh this feels so good, he moves with her, her breathing in gasps as he's moving with her is sending her up the summit, in his ear her head bent in his ear using him for support, he keeps moving eith her as she cries oh, Johnathan, she knows both are close and sits back up over the top of him, taking him into her, with the pillow aiding in hitting spot, Jennifer cries out oh, they move in perfect synch, the sensation of her in her spot is sending Johnathan soaring over the top quickly he cries out, oh oh the sensation for both in her spot is electrifying Jennifer Feeling Johnathans orgasm pushing hers to the top arches back screaming out Johnathans name.. He grabs hold of her hips moving at the pace she set with her peaks the top with her in one forceful deep moan, they push each other over the top in unison both crying out omg oh ah yes..Jennifer falls over Johnathans chest both sigh oh that one was really strong. Jennifer pulls off of Johnathan and lays on his chest still catching her breath he runs his hand up and down her back which she loves, she snuggles into the crick of his neck and shoulder running her hand along his face and arm she says you know its amazing to me that I haven't gotten pregnant with tripplets with the amount of times and the way we make love, Johnathan laughing I know, we're pretty insatiable together, its hard to stop at something so incredibly amazing. They both from the start of their marriage agreed if she ever become pregnant it was meant to be, and if she didn't it was just the universe's way of telling them that all they needed was each other. They would be happy either way. And they have been for many year's now. Neither one felt compelled to have or not have a child and both are very happy and secure in their alone time. They never grew tired of just being in each other's arms and presence, even at parties they threw and or other social gatherings they attended they often we're found in the corner of the room laughing, talking and holding each other. Jennifer smiling, well Mr. Hart, I must say our little get away here so far has been amazing, I feel amazing, you're amazing, the way you make my body feel like this I can't find the proper words for. Johnathan smiling wrapping her in tighter to his embrace. I love you to the deepest depth of my soul darling, you're my life, without you I'm nothing you make me whole. Jennifer so touched tears are now streaming from her eyes, I love you so much. I know you know this already, but I'm just so desperately in love with you, I know to others I try to act strong and independent, but the truth is because you're there by my side. When you're away from me my body arches for your touch, the way you make me feel when you're holding me in your arms. I know we always plan out any business trip so that the other can come to, but the few we had we're so hard on me, even one night away from you, my body aches for your touch, I miss the sound of your voice, I can't sleep if you're not next to me. Johnathan with tears coming to his eyes, lifts her chin up to hers, and wipes her tears away, smiles and says that's how we know we're soulmates, our souls need to be near each other all the time. He smiles and leans in I love you too. They tenderly kisses holding each other in a tight embrace. later while Johnathan was in the shower Jennifer leaped on her laptop and planned a special surprise for Johnathan, she was happy to hear all the final details she wanted could be done and delivered on time it was her great fortune and luck that they employ their master engravers, then called over to their favorite N. restaurant, and placed a dinner order for his most favorite meal everything including his 2nd favorite desert would be delivered by 7:30. She then called downstairs to their favorite coffee shop and asked for an expresso and a cappuccino to be sent up at 8:15. She hears him coming from the bedroom and quickly hangs up. He comes out, there you are I was wondering where you went after our little shower session there, she smilies..mmm that was a lot of fun. He reaches out takes her arms and plants a kiss on her cheek and lips. He smiles takes her hand and say darling, with the craziness of the final details on that merger, I haven't asked you how your story is coming for Newsweek magazine? Jennifer slowly, I guess the editor wants to push it out two months because they wanted next months cover story on the big political scandal that's taking over the news right now. Johnathan taking her hand and leading her to the couch well actually with the meeting we have next month with Stanley and Microsoft I think it could prove to serve your article even more, she smilies leaning back into his arms, you're so reassuring. He smiles I was thinking about it after you got dressed, I think that from the angle you were taking, and the perspective you had in it, that this project will fulfill those as well as draw the attention of the marketing donors you're looking for. Jennifer smiles you know we're sure one hell of a team together. He nods his head yes darling we're unstoppable. She leans in and kisses him, I love you, he taking face into his hands, I love you too darling. They tenderly kiss for a while, Johnathan sneaking in on her neck. He draws her close in his arms, come here beautiful, your husband is lonely for your body next to mine. Come warm me up. She pulls in tight to him, kisses into his neck and lays her head on his chest listening to his heart beating strong into her ear, she closes her eyes, Johnathan darling? His eyes closed lost in holding her tightly in his arms, what sweetheart? I love laying on you like this, I love hearing the strong beat of your heart. It makes me sleep so peacefully it's as soothing as the sound of the ocean, powerful, soothing and so cacalming you make me feel so safe and secure and protected. Johnathan says darling I'll always protect you, with my life...always and forever. They hold on tight to each other, and drift off into a short little rest. Johnathan later awakens, he looks down at her as she is peacefully sleeping on him, he lifts his head enough to watch her, trying not to move to much and wake her, he loves watching her sleep, I'm crazy about this girl he says to himself, The euphoria of her is incredible. I'm the worlds luckiest man to have her, shes amazingly beautiful she takes my breath away every day. I can't ever get enough of her. He's smiling with great pride, and love for her he pulls one strand of hair over her eye and just stares in awe at her. He gets completely lost into watching her sleeping for another 45 min or so when she begins to stir, she feels his tight warm embrace around her, and hears the beating of his heart beneath her, she feels so relaxed, safe and just so incredibly happy, god I love him so much. She looked up to see those dreamy blue eyes of his looking at her, she giggled, darling how long have you been awake looking at me sleeping? He smiles kisses her forehead, I don't know darling I get so lost in you, I don't know maybe 45 min or so. Truth be told I could look at you all day long and never grow tired of it. You're such an enigma to me. She smilies shaking her head oh darling you're always saying the most incredibly sweet things to me. He smiles well my love I only speak the truth. She said darling you could have turned on something to watch, Johnathan kissing her head, why? I already have the most incredibly beautiful woman in the world laying here in my arms, nothing on tv can top you. She smilies looking at him, she rolls over leaning up into his arms, she kisses him, after a few minutes she draws back, looking in his dreamy blue eyes, I love you, lifting her chin to his lips playing with the back of her hair, I love you too darling. They snuggle back, Johnathan playing with her hair have you looked outside to see if N. is still alive? I know there's a blizzard going on, but I'm lost here in paradise with you. Jennifer smiling you mean there's an actual world outside the two of us? Johnathan not that I know of, but we can sneak a peak out of the window and look, but...we quickly look away if we see anyone getting murdered or anything along those lines, Jennifer is laughing hard nodding her head, absolutely a deal darling. They get up and head over to the window, looking down onto the streets you can see the taxis moving along the streets, other than the one's hailing a taxi, it's pretty quiet. Johnathan then moving the curtain back more looking at the back deck..the snow covering the back deck slider where easily another doo

foot and a half of snow has fallen since their little snowball fight that had taken place that morning there was no sign of them had ever being out there. Johnathan smiling says well that sure isn't screaming get dressed up and come enjoy a night out on the town, do you feel like us tag teaming dinner tonight? Or opt for take out? Jennifer knowing the evening of surprises she has in store for Jonathan, she smiles seductively looks into his eyes and says oh, I have that all taken care of I have a night of surprises in store for you, so what do you say we grab a glass of wine and a little snack relax on the couch and watch something or, a game of gin, scrabble or monopoly? Johnathan smiling says I'm down for whatever you want darling. Personally I can seat you next to me, hold and look at you non stop for hours on end and it would all be interested in. Jennifer smiles and says god I'm so desperately in love with you, he reaches around her waist..running his hands from her waist and wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him and I'm hopelessly and desperately in love with you too darling. He leans in and kisses her, they both reaching and holding onto each other in such deep and devotional love. Their kiss turning passionate very quickly, he looks at her passion in his eyes, he reaches down scoops her up into arms, he says come here beautiful, I have another idea in mind for you..she smilies pure love and lust burning in deep in her eyes as she locked eyes with his, he carries her off to the bedroom, come on darling, I want you, you're the only thing I want, I'm hungry, but only for you...he passionately kisses her as he carries her off to the bedroom. Later upon emerging from the bedroom, Johnathan laughing darling why did we even bother getting dressed today, Jennifer giggles I don't know darling, maybe because its a blizzard going on outside? Johnathan smiles and says well then tomorrow I vote we crank the thermostat up, boost the fireplace up and wear nothing all day. Besides you know...that's my favorite outfit on you. She laughs, Johnathan! She heads off to the kitchen and says why don't you make us a drink while I go make us a snack... To tie you over till later. He smiles sure darling. He heads off to the mini bar and whips them up a drink. Jennifer returning from the kitchen with a plate of cheese, crackers and bowl of nuts she sets the tray on the table, and settles on the couch, grabbing the throw blanket Johnathan hands her, her drink she pats the couch come here sit and hold me, he sits next to her, as she tosses the blanket over the top of them, Johnathan putting his arm around her pulling her up against him. A toast to the most incredibly amazing beautiful wife a man could ever ask for. Jennifer smiles and to the most incredibly amazing handsome husband any girl could ever ask for. They clink glasses and take a sip, Jennifer grabbing the remote control she turns on the tv, she sees that the lakers are playing the knicks she turns it on for him, here you go darling, she puts the remote behind them and leans up and grabs the tray and puts it over the top of them sipping her drink, mmm perfect darling, he smiles kisses her forehead, thank you. And this looks great. He snacks and both settle in to watching the game. Both yelling out when the lakers score breaking the tied up score on the game. About an hour into the game there's a knock at the door Jennifer scrambling to figure out how to hide part of her evening of surprises, Johnathan looking at her who can that be? We left strict instructions with max to not let anyone know where we were and if there was an emergency to call the red line here, is it blinking? Jennifer says no...I don't think so.. Why don't you go in the den and check while I get rid of the person at the door. Johnathan smiling ok sweetheart, he gets up and heads to check the phone, Jennifer opts for another stall tactic, darling can you please grab our robes from the dryer. Sure can beautiful he yells from the bedroom, Jennifer bolts to the door opens it and immediately put their finger to her lips and says shh, she signs for it and smiles thank you, hands the guy a tip, smiles and says thank you, she turns shuts the door, and quickly listening if he's coming she sneaks a peak, its exactly what she wanted. She smiles puts the gift bag behind the vase and dashes back for the couch she hears him coming, and leaps onto the couch she looks into his direction, Hi darling, thank you for grabbing the robes from the dryer. Of course darling. And who was at the door? Jennifer she is horrible about lying, she tries not took at him and avert her eyes to the tv acting like shes been watching the game. Oh I don't know the store tried to send up an order but I think the kid transposed the numbers on the apartment. He smiles ah huh, looking suspiciously at her and smiling, he plays along, so how is the game? What's the score,? She freezes.. Oh we're still a head. He sits back next to her, he reaches around and tosses the blanket over them, just then the commercial break ins the game comes back on and they announced the score her eyes grow wide and she says oh crap to herself, looks at him and says well I guess there really wasn't paying that much attention because I missed you so much immediately goes and tries to divert his attention, leaning over and kisses him. Then reaching over grabbing their drinks, she hands it to him and snuggles back into his arms, ahhh perfect. He says anytime I've got you in my arms it's perfect. They settle back with their drinks and snack tray. And finish watching the game, Jennifer looks at her watch its 6:45 she says what you say we check out the weather report? Johnathan says sure sweetheart what ever you want, do you want me to grill us some steaks or do you want to order out tonight? She says you relax right here, I've taken care of dinner darling. He smiles mmm, what are you up to with these little surprises of yours? She smiles uh uh.. You're going to have to wait for each and everyone. He smiles kisses her...ok sweetheart, your every wish and desire is my command. She smilies leaning into him waging her eye brows...mmm Iove the sound of that, and I love you even more. She kisses him and they tune into the weather report, they tell everyone to brace themselves for the heart of the storm to hit the strongest, temperatures will be around 20 degrees, the blizzard will be at its strongest throughout the day and evening, power outages are likely, if you can stay indoors it would be best. Jennifer smiles darling that sounds like the weather we had our first Christmas we spent together, Johnathan laughing yes moose lake lodge. Yes it was much like this one...lots and lots of lovemaking, held up in our room, but...while both I found incredibly romantic, I have to say...these upgraded features are also enjoyable, the hot tub/whirlpool, the woodless fireplace are pretty incredible in a blizzard situation. She giggles oh Johnathan I can't believe you actually knew in advance what happens up there and didn't warn me in advance, Johnathan laughing well yes, but...it was much more fun using our bodies for heat she wags her eye brows, it was and it always is. Taking a dig into his chest. Well it sounds like even if we wanted to go, tomorrow is definitely not a good day to be out and about in New York City. So once again it's us alone in our own little happy world, with everyone and everything locked outside of it. Johnathan pulling her in tight to herself, mmmm exactly how we prefer it. Uh huh, now..I've got a couple of things to do, you lay here and relax while take care of something, he reaches up patting her butt as she gets up, he wags his eye brows at her, I'll miss you, don't be too long, she giggles, whispering you're such a charmer, he looks at her taking his hand and running it up her thigh letting it fall in between while he continues moving it up her body, the the side of his hand and thumb, moving over her spot and up her sides, he runs them over her breasts continuing up to her face cupping it in between his hands drawing her lips lightly run over his he whispering I aim to please, her legs and body are like putty it feels like the ground under her has given way, she bites her lip I know, trying to catch her breath she says oh god do I know you do. She turns and tries to refocus her mind, she's got 25 min to get the final touches done on her romantic evening she's got planned for him. She scurries off to the bedroom, now trying to think about anything but the intense heat emulating from her panties and her entire body, she runs in the bathroom fanning her self off, she touches up her makeup, tidies up her hair, and grabs the bottle of perfume Johnathan loves so much, she quickly changed into his favorite nightgown, then runs back towards the bedroom she grabs her bathrobe off the bed and puts it over her outfit so she won't flash the delivery person when they bring up their dinner. She runs back out to the living room. Johnathan sees she's in her robe and his mind and eyes wander to eye what is under that robe, the mear thought of her body sends every part of his body at attention. He knows she's up to something else, and something else is also stating to rise up to attention. She smilies wanting him to be out of the room so she can set up the last of her plans in the formal dinning room, she stops by kitchen, hey my handsome sexy husband in there...why don't you go change into something even more comfortable while I get something done then I want your sexy body next to mine...He plays along curious what she's up to, he calls out sure darling, he heads off to the bedroom, Jennifer looks to see him round the corner towards their bedroom, she grabs the candles and champagne glasses that they bought there I few years back while on a shopping spree, Johnathan spoted them, being the hopeless romantic that he is, paid handsomely to have them personally hand designed with their intials engraved below the two interlocking hearts made of silver and dimonds outlined ontop of the two hearts below that say always and forever together. The glasses were of the finest crystal the flutes where silver on the bottom with the bottom of the glass above the stem was what looked like a silver rings, and like the diamond studded intertwining hearts in the center of the glass, the ring above the stem of the glasses was outlined in diamond's. He bought 6 sets, so that in all their little get aways would house a set for them. The extras kept at thier main homestead on willow pond dr so they'd be taken to be used to cristian whatever location they may be in or buy. She pulled them from the secured cabinet next to the formal dinning room table she lit the candles now all that there was to wait for was dinner she know sooner finished that thought when she heard the knock at the door trying to rush before Jonathan heard she ran and answered the door tip the guy you help her set up the plates, she whispered it was a surprise for her husband in the next room so he quietly snuck the table back outside and said have a great evening mrs. Hart she tipped him and ran back to the formal dining room Jonathan was coming out and said darling that I heard a knock at the door where are you she said I'm in the dining room how about you go Papas a bottle of champagne and bring it on in here. He smiling says sure sweetheart, he moves to the bar and opening a bottle of Dom Perion, he makes his way to the dinning room, he sees her surprise and can smell its his favorite, admires the beautifully candle lit table, and his eyes lock on to Jennifer who now has her monogram robe off and his favorite night down under it with the matching robe over the top, his eyes grow wide, he sets the ice bucket on the table, and smiling at Jennifer, darling you look absolutely beautiful, I love you for doing all this. When did you arrange all this I've been with you the whole time? He reaches for her kissing into her neck wrapping his arms around her, she smiles..I snuck it in. He smiles..nods his head, then kisses into her neck, moving his head up to her ear..you smell so good. She smilies leaning into his neck, so do you. He cups her head in his hands, I'm hands down the luckiest man in the world. She smilies looking into those blue eyes that's so full of love and life twinkling back looking at hers, thank you darling. I love you to. He says helping her sit down pulling out her chair while taking the bottle out of the ice bucket and pouring them both a glass of champagne he sits down next to her raises his glass, looks at her and says a toast to the most incredibly amazing and beautiful wife in the whole world, with whom I am not only crazy for, but I am hopelessly in love with. She has tears rising in her eyes, and to you my amazing husband with whom I am desperately head over heals in love with. They clink glasses sip reach over kiss, she says are you hungry? He says looking at her seductively, I'm starving. She shakes her head, I meant for actual food, she reaches over the to the silver tray, his favorite, steak, mashed potatoes, gravey, and a shrimp salad. He smiles ah..just what I would have ordered had we eating at the restaurant. She winks at him I know why do you think I chose it. They take a bite both roll their eyes in awe as both their meals taste amazing, both spend the meal talking about anything and everything like they always do, sipping on their champagne, after dinner she says...oh I also ordered your second favorite dessert winking her eyes looking at him seductively, she lifts the lid its his favorite cake, he laughs ooooh that sure is my 2nd favorite desert.. Wagging his eyebrows and moistening his lips looking at her. She says I'm stuffed, do you want to split it? And save the other for tomorrow? He smiles and says yes, definitely lets split it. Just after they dig in the doorbell rings, Jennifer forgetting for an instant she placed another special order. They had gotten so lost in their conversation that it was time for their coffees. He looks at her? Ah darling?' I have another surprise, wait here..she dashes off goes to the door takes the coffees then comes back into the dinning room. With them and the Cartier bag, Johnathan smiling what's all this? She smilies a coffee top off, and this is for you...just because I love you so much, he reaches up cups her hand over her face, kisses her, love you darling. She smilies I love you too darling. He says can I open it now? She sits beside him yes of course. He opens the bag and pulls out the gift box, he opens the lid, he smiles darling I love it, he pulls it from the box and reads her beautiful inscription. He smiles puts it on and reaches for her, I love you sweetheart thank you so much I love this. He leans over and tenderly kisses her, after a few minutes he says lets get this cleaned up and go snuggle up in front of the fire? She nods her head..oh yes please. They hug and jump up to tag team the dishes, then Johnathan grabs the ice bucket with the Don Perion. They head over to the couch and the fireplace, Jennifer spreads out the blankets grabs the pillows and lights all the candles in the room. They snuggle up on the floor, Johnathan laying up against the pillows pulls Jennifer into his embrace, she covers them up, takes her glass and snuggles into Johnathans arms. Mmm perfect. He hugs her in tight kissing her head, yes it is. Heaven is right here in my arms. She smilies, I am in heavens arms. Reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. Both lost in deep thought about each other. After a while Jennifer tilts her head up,, smiling looking at him a penny for your thoughts? He snaps out of it, mmm I was just thinking back on what my life used to be like before I met you,, I remember being at mission street laying in bed, I'd dream about what it would feel like to be loved, not just taken care of, but loved, I'd dream about what my parents would be like, the things we would do together, then when none of tbose things ever happened and I was on the streets before I met max and he became the dad I never had, I still while trying to make something of myself, I still would fantasize about having a family, but thought what kind of woman would ever want to marry a man who had no family, grew up in a orphanage, and then on the streets. It's not very impressive nor welcoming. Even after I started the company and max and I lived a bachelor's life, I still had no family, or past to offer, I figured I'd never have the ideal dream wife, I dated but nothing in me clicked, I really didn't have that feeling of being loved for me and not just for my money, I had actually stopped looking and just resumed to the fact that like parents that didn't want me or left me or what ever the case was, Jennifer... Looking at him tears in her eyes, I just planned a future of being one with the company, then I had to go to London to save Kensington motors, I hated the press but they were more relentless than usual, I was being stalked by Jennifer Edwards, I couldn't run away fast enough from her, Jennifer grinning through the tears, I sat at that bar in the Ritz, and my entire life was pulled out from under me when I heard the most incredibly beautiful voice next to me order a drink, I had no seat or ground beneath my feat when I turned in my seat and had the air sucked right out of my lungs, this beautiful voice, came from the most strikingly beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, my heart stopped, time stood still as I was lost in those beautiful hazel eyes. I tried to avert the intense connection I was feeling I had to ask you out, for the London by night tour...it and you were a great sight to see. I thought I was thinking Johnathan Hart...this Louise wow..as we got up and began our amazing night, I was never felt so at ease talking to anyone before, and talk about anything and everything it was so magical, I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't dreaming, then we headed to the night club...oh my god...as I held you in my arms, you fit with me like a glove, when we danced we moved as one, I again was so lost in what felt like was my grandest dream ever. But it wasn't a dream, it was real, I could feel your heart beating in time with mine. I didn't want to close my eyes for fear that I'd open them and you wouldn't be there, I know its cliche to say that you're heart was it was love at first sight, but mine was pounding in my chest my soul felt complete I knew you we're the one, my lifelong dream come true. When we went back to my room, I remember the jetleg, along with the champagne was clouding my better judgement, but my soul and body wanted to be one with you. Then the next day when all hell broke loose and I found out you were Jennifer, I just wanted to get us out of the mess, I wanted to be alone and talk and hold your hand, dance with you in my arms again... Then when we were on the thems...when we kissed I never felt such amazing lips against mine, it was cold outside but it felt like we were standing in the Mojave Desert in August, we melted as one. I knew again I was holding and kissing my soulmate. You were the one...you competed me, you were the missing link to my entire life. I had to make you my wife. I had to do what ever it took to keep you in Scotland yard I hated how I had to do it, but I knew you were angry, confused, and didn't know the full truth, Jennifer now tears streaming down her face Johnathan lifts her chin to his face he too tears in his eyes as he wipes her tears away, darling when I asked you to marry me and you said yes...I don't know if even today I can adequately put into words what that moment meant to me and how life altering it was, it was that exact moment I didn't care about my past the family I didn't know if I had or didn't have or anything else while at Mission Street, because at that moment I knew I was given the greatest gift and nothing could be greater than you. I knew all I would ever want or need in this life was you, anything else would be frosting on the the cake. I love you so much darling, I thank god every day for giving you to me, I don't know why someone as beautiful and amazing as you would pick someone like me, I had no family to offer you, no background to share with you, no great childhood times, nothing,,but you still chose me, with men all over the world at your feet. The day we got married and you proudly said I do, I felt how much you meant it. When we make love, it's the most incredibly amazing thing. The way we make love, the way I feel it all the way to my soul, I can't ever seem to get enough of you, we fit together like a glove. Holding you is like heaven in my arms, Jennifer, I mean it when I say there's just not enough hours in the day month year century and so on that I could ever get enough of you. He wipes her tears away again she's streaming the tears, Johnathan looking at her, right in the eyes, Jennifer I can never adequately explain the depth of how much I truly do love you, and how much your love and having you in my life has meant to me. Jennifer moved beyond words at the moment grips on to his face and says Johnathan. My love...my...heart, my soul.. My only reason for living, I love you too. She cant get her words to come out shes crying to much she just kisses him holding onto to him for dear life. They kiss each other for a while then grip on tight, Jennifer taking a minute to compose herself, she looks him right in the eyes, the day I met you was the day my life began, I was never in love, nor did i truly love anyone, I would just keep hoping I'd feel that spark, that feeling that this was love but I never did, i had stopped even trying, so I'd just through myself into my work, my editor loved that and I was always the one who took on any case, because I had knowone I had to answer to. I leaped at the chance to cover the mystery of why Hart industries was in London, and what the huge political deal was. But I had to secure the interview with Johnathan Hart, I failed at every attempt, I walked into the bar at the ritz feeling completely defeated, I sat at the bar looked to my left and laid eyes on you, my heart stopped, there you were, the most handsome man I'd ever laid my eyes on, when heard your voice my heart was pounding out of my chest, when you reached your hand over and took my hand...my entire body felt like the most amazing spark of electricity I felt so drawn to you, I couldn't tell you my name, she winks and they laugh, my head was spinning, you asked me out for the London by night tour, I was so excited that you actually wanted to take me out to see it, with you, then when we arrived at Winston's the way we laughed and talked, my mind was racing my heart was pounding, then later at the society club, the way we talked about everything, i never felt so at ease in my life, my heart was screaming he's the one, the man, you've been dreaming of your whole life, my heart knew my head believed in the fable of love at first sight, i knew it was true. Later at the churchills when you took me in your arms the way they felt around me, I've never felt so warm, safe and secure. The way our hearts were beating in synch, the way we danced, I just felt so lost in the feeling of you, that whole night I don't remember a single person around us, i felt so incredibly consumbed by you. Then you took me back to your suiet, my mind was telling me to wait, but my body was screaming for your touch, I was so lost in those blue eyes, and my lips wanted to kiss those soft lips. The next day when we shared our first kiss on the thems, I melted, the way your lips felt against mine was heaven. Its still like that after all these years I am putty in your hands, I cant help it, the ground under my feet disappears, darling the day you asked me to marry you, my heart was so happy, i know we had only just met, but I knew in the deepest depths of my soul that you were the one, you were and remain and always will be the most amazingly wonderful man has ever created, tears streaming down her face, she reaches for his face I mean it Johnathan there's no end to where you start and I end then you begin, I love every second of our beautiful life together. I love you darling, I love you so with every part of me. I...she looses it and cant get the rest of her words out, he puts his finger to her lips, then lifts her chin to his, and engulfs her lips in a passionate kiss, pulls her over to him they get so lost in each others eyes, neither one needing to use words its a conversation that needs no verbal words, she runs her fingers through his hair, her eyes are sparkling like diamonds against the flickering glow of the fire, Johnathan running his fighers slowly up and down her back in a soothing mannor, he runs his hand slowly from her back to her arm up her arm and into her hair leaning into her he looking at her his eyes filled with love, passion and desire, I really do love you, running his hand and fingers over her chin, and tracing her lips with his fingers, he leans in kissing her, which ignites into a firey heated kiss, he pulls back, I want you he he runs his hands down her arms linking his hands over hers he clamps his fingers around hers tightly he rolls her over and starts kissing down her neck with his lips and tongue, he moves to her ear doing the same thing. Jennifer closing her eyes moans at his touch, he moves his way down her neck in between her breasts his hands still linked to hers he sits up ober her, allowing him more range he Nuzzeles her breasts and kisses softly over the silk barrier of her negligee, she squrims under his sensuous kisses, her breathing incressing still locking fingers with hers he kisses over her stomach and hips Jennifer moans as he makes his way over her hips, which are now rising begging Johnathan for attention, lifting her hips causing her night gown to rise and fall open her stomach now exposed he contined his light kisses, now usung his tongue too Jennifer's panting as he makes his way down to her silk matching panties, her legs part as she growns at the sention of his attention there, she feels like they're about to melt off her Johnathan well aware of how to bring her to the brink and back here, he uses his nose to nuzzle her causing her to arch her head back in the look pillow, her lips open as she cries out oh yes, he contined his teasing her there, he knew she wanted him to stay where he was the grip she had on his fingers was like the grip of a Python, he moved in perfect motion with the bridge of his nose and kisses, she was panting and moaning at the sensations and road he was taking her on, he moved his head to the inside if her thigh kissing and running the tip of his tongue, Jennifer was now heaving as she throbbing and heat was rising in her spot, she was desperate for his attention here, she cried out Johnathan... He knew she was desperately wanting to continue that climb up the summit, Johnathan determined to take her to the brink and back as many times as she could stand was his goal..he smiled.. Then released one of her hands as he sat up enough to watch her expression, watching her expression as he brought her intense pleasure, knowing he was fully responsible for bringing her such pleasure was as much pleasure for him as it was for her, he loved everything moment of hearing the sounds and expressions that escsped her lips and expressions it brought to her face. He moved his hand and fingers to her spot, moving and usung the right amount of pressure Jennifer's head pushing back in the pillow grabbing the pillow case with her free hand, he moves in a circular motion Jennifer cries out oh..yes..please,,right there, Johnathan smiles increasing the pressure and pace Jennifer's breathing in gasps, as she's reaching her breaking point, oh oh, yes right there don't stop...he keeps her on the breaking point as her thighs grip around his hand as she cries out he feels her release flooding her panties and watches her chest rise and fall. He looks at her as she comes down from her summit, her eyes opening and seeing him smiling, oh darling that felt amazing, Johnathan smiles and says well lets take you there again just before she can utter a words he works his magic again once again taking her up that platoe, this time using his thumb in her spot causing her to loose her breath her head fall back in her pillow and a loud moan to escape her lips. Oh darling, that feels so... Good.. Oh...she flies over the brink in a strong powerful climax her breathing in gasps Johnathan watching her in utter amazement, this time she's just on the edge of coming down as he pulls his hand Jennifer still wanting to ride out the sensations tries to grab his hand and put it back.. Shes panting raising her hips not yet...he looks at her and smiles sheer desire in his eyes, he wags his eyebrows at her and licks his lips, she catches his expression smiles oh my god darling shaking her head..he pulls his hand out from under her tight grip and reaches in one fast swoop he pulls her panties from her hips and sends them flying Jennifer's eyes close as she doesn't fall far from her climax and he works his magic with his tounge she arches up and back in her pillow, grabbing and pulling at the sheets behind her, his years of experience here he knows every spot that sends her screaming out his name, he can hear her breathing, and moaning he keeps her climbing the platoe. He can tell this one is going to be the one, her breathing and sounds escaping her lips gives him the signal he needs, he continues his magic, when an almighty grunt comes from deep within her, she literally screamed Johnathan, oh.. Oh.. Oh, my god.. Oh that feels so good...oh...she's reached her breaking point and he knows it as she screamed his name her head arched back and her hands pulling at the sheets Johnathan leaning back resting his head on her stomach watches her come down from her high, Jennifer trying to regain the hearing from her ears, her heart is pounding from her chest, she looks at him her eyes glazed over she can feel his erection straining in his boxers and silk pants, she looks at him, you're a god, that was three amazing time's that last one, I swore my heart was going to come out if my head, looking at her love and pure satisfaction all over his face, she can feel his erection straining in boxer's and silk pants, she raises her eye brows and sits up pushing him up and over onto his back she climbs right on top of him and starts passionately kissing him, she licks into his neck, reaches down stroaking over his erection, she reahes in taking hold of him sending his head back into the pillow she pulls off his silk pj bottoms and boxers she reaches onto the fireplace and pulls the oil over to her its nice and warm from sitting next to the fireplace, she poors it over his chest and stomach working it into his chest, and stomach, she reached and took hold of his member worked her magic, the pace and pressures with the oils on her hands was sending him over the brink fast as he took hold of the sheets under him, his breathing rapidly increasing, the moans and grunts comming in heaves, he cried out uh..uh..ah..as she kept her pace she begged off to let him fall back and come down just enough to catch his breath, she replaced her hand with her mouth and Johnathan cried out oh..she had him once again writhing on the bed, his breathing comming in faster and faster he knew he was about to explode as he yelled out oh...uh..he reached down and pulled her to him as his momment came, he knew he had to be with her right now, he flipped her over to reached for her robe and took it off the rest of the way, he kissed her so deep and so passionately she gulped and sighened as he moved the kiss down her neck and over her breasts, he moved in between her and lowered himself into her the sensations for both caused them to both cryout, he let her adjust to him as he felt her envelop him her previous climaxes had her ready for him, as he started to move within her he could feel her contracting all around him, he knew they were both climbing the submit quickly, he picked up the pace as she cried out oh oh oh...her fingers gripping and pulling him to her tighter, her legs wrapped around him pulling him into her deeper, he could feel her spot moved just a tinge when she cried out at the exploding orgasum he was pushing her to, she cried out oh yes...oh Johnathan there... Right there... Oh...don't stop...he felt her tighten and exploding in his spot which sent him over to a mind blowing orgasum he was pumping at a faster rate his voice yelling oh oh oh, yes...you feel so good you feel so good...she felt her explosion deep she moved in perfect rythum with him, both scream out oh oh oh...now..now...with that final thrust she pulled across his back and shoulders while he held around hers tight, he exploded in her, she was crying out with him as the feeling took them over the moon, they were coming down slowly when Jennifer tries to recapture the ride keeping him in her she manovers her way ontop of him, and starts move over him her hands gripping onto his leaning over him she kisses him, picking up the speed of her movements Johnathan can feel her pushing him up the his breaking point quickly, Jonathan knowing every inch of her body as well as he knows his own takes second to find her spot in this new position he moves with her in unison, both of them feeling the power of each others climax building, Johnathan takes hold of her hips moves just a slight bit, Jennifer cries out oh yes there,... She is pushing him to the brink quickly, hes breathing is rapidly increasing as she is tightning and caressing his spot he feels the power of his building, and can feel shes right there behind him, he cries out oh oh ah...yes..Jennifer crying out oh my god, oh..yes...they both look right in each others eyes...and nod there head's... Oh...now...with that they are both crying out as they hit the top together, and ride the feeling as long as they possibly can. Jennifer colapsing over Johnathan gripping her fingers with his, he looks her eyes pulling her along side him and pulling the blanket over them, daring you're absolutely amazing, we're amazing together. Jennifer nodding her head, darling you're amazing, I'm hands down the luckiest woman on the planet. I know we've talked about this several times in all our years together, but where you learned the things you know, she takes a breath shaking her head, I can't resist you, I can't ever make love to you enough, my body aches for your touch all the time. When we're not together my heart aches for yours beating with mine when we're holding each other. Not that you're not clearly aware of after all these years together but... I am putty in your hands, I never get tired of being with you, Johnathan looking at her, smiling you know im well aware that you're putty in my hands, but.. I also know you know im putty in your hands to, you know one look from those sparkling hazel eyes of yours and I'll grant your every wish. Jennifer smiling..knowing that's true she's always been amazing at talking him into anything. He's never been keen on veggies but for her eats anything she gives him, if she asked him to only have veggies for two weeks he'd do it no

for her because he loved her more than anything or anyone on the planet. Johnathan lost in looking at her, you know you're my entire world darling? She nods her head running her hand over the back of his head. And you know you're my entire world? He nods his head, lifting her chin to his, he whispers together forever my love. She has tears in her eyes and looking in his eyes and for all of eternity. She leans in and passionately kisses him, they passionately make love, later Johnathan says how about joining your husband in the shower and and retireing to our bed. I feel the need to wrap you up in my arms and hold you all night, we can pull the curtians and watch the storm from the warmth and comfort of each others arms? She smiles dreamely looking at him, darling do you know you're so romantic? He smiles you know I can't hold you enough. She smiles yes, and you know I cant get enough of bring held in these arms, they warm my body and comfort my soul. He melts, come on let me have my wicked way with you in the shower then wrap that sexy body in my arms. He helps her up, they put thier robes back on. Straighten up the mess then head off to the shower, after a little fun in the shower Jennifer gets out and is standing at the bathroom sink blow drying her hair in her towel, Johnathan walks over and hands her the tops of his pjs. Then turns to grab his shaving gear, she smiles takes her blow dryer and aims it towards his butt, he leaps a little, she starts to giggle, he turns and looks at her smiling are you trying to start something? Well... Darling... Shutting off the dryer. I couldn't resist.. I just wanted to see the reaction when a hot dryer met a hot butt? She winks at him fluffung out her hair with her fingers.. Johnathan smiling at her.. Winking at her in the towel... You know... That towel is very lucky right now? She giggles Johnathan.. She pulls it off and tosses the towel at him, Jonathan's eyes grow wide, ummmmm. God you're so sexy. She smiles, thinking to herself I am so happy he still thinks and says these things to me after being together for so many years. She puts his shirt on and looks at him, darling we're in the middle of a blizzard storm, are you sure you're going to be warm enough? He smiles reaches out for her yes because ive got you and you're incredibly hot body to keep me warm. Just the mear thought of you makes my temperature rise, Jennifer wagging her eyebrows and something else.. He laughs, yes that to, see what you do to me darling? She winks trying to hold back her devoltion...and says putty in my hands. She reaches over kisses him, he finishes getting ready for bed, they walk out in the bedroom and Jennifer pulls the curtains the sky is white with snow flurrires she looks down upon the city below and its covered in snow, so much you cant see anything but the tops of the trees that outline the street. The tops of them swaying in the winds tossing more snow about the sidewalk. Johnathan wow darling.. This is something... Good thing we opted for our passion vacation in advance and prepared to never leave our apartment. I don't think we could go anywhere tomorrow if we wanted to. She turns to him wrapping her arms around him, well I don't, I only want to be right here all alone with my amazinly handsome husband, with whom I'm desperately in love with. He melts, and this husband also happens to be desperately in love with his amazingly beautiful wife too. He pulls her into his embrace, come here and keep me warm, I'm missing you standing so far away like that, she smiles shakes her head, melting she embraces him, closing her eyes at the amazing feeling of the way being in his arms comforts her to her very soul. Mmmm she sighs holding him tight... How's about we move to our bed, jump under the covers and snuggle up and watch the storm. He nods his head kissing her cheek and ear. Wrapping his fingers and hands with hers, come on beautiful. Come let me hold you and keep you safe from all the bad guys. She giggles, if we haven't had so much of things like that happen to us I'd be more I inclined to ask what reference you were trying to make here. They head over to thier bed and snuggle in Johnathan reaching out and pulling her into his arms, she snuggles in close, ah...perfect, I love you so much darling. I swear I don't know how it's humanly possible for me to love you more than I do, but I just love you more everyday. In your arms I know I can face anything, do anything, be as anything, my only true fear in this life is loosing you, I can honestly say I can't live without you here by my side, I can't breath without you, you're honestly my entire life. Johnathan with tears welling up in his eyes, I feel the same way about you too darling, you're my entire life, my heart and soul. I can't breath without you. She's got tears welling up in her eyes, she rolls over in his arms. Both looking up in each others eyes, they reach up wiping the tears from each others eyes, Jennifer snuggling into the corner of his neck kissing his chest, Johnathan holding her tight to him kissing her shoulder's they hold each other tight and drift off to sleep. Both not caring about watching any storm, and only taking in the wonder of each other instead. With the curtians drawn Jonathan awakes first Jennifer is still in his embrace peacefully sound asleep, Johnathan knows she's still in a deep sleep from her breathing pattern. He looks over her shouder and can see nothing but a pure white sky, he looks down and smiles at her, he carefully brushes her hair from her eyes. He totally looses himself in her, thinking back on how incredible thier little get away has been so far. He runs his hand up her arm and puts his hand over hers pulling her in closer. She feels him holding her close, she starts to awaken, sigh's and links her fingers with his, she can feel his breathing pattern and can tell he's awake. She smiles opening her eyes and looking up at him good morning darling, reaching out and touching his cheek. He smiles good morning darling. How did you sleep? Leaning up and kissing reasons him, I slept great, I felt you around me all night, how about you? I slept great to for the exact reason. She turns in his arms and looks at him...i want you closer...she plants a fiery kiss on him. He links fingers with hers and parts her lips with his tongue. The passion level escalates quickly. He starts kissing down her neck, his hand moving over the top of his shirt he softly runs him hand and fingers over her breasts she moans mmm...he keeps one hand there while reaching under her shirt. She moans a little louder, oh yes.. He starts kissing and licking down her chest bone then starts to unbutton her shirt he unbuttons it the rest of the way and kisses his way down as Jennifer grabs hold of the pillow case as he makes his slow decent to her spot. They spend the morning making love, after they lay exhausted and content in each others arms. Jennifer says should we get out of bed and look to see if NY is still around or stay here in this warm bed and turn on the news instead? He smiles turns over and grabs the remote, the weather is on, NY is on storm watch, theyre saying this is the worst storm on record since 1947, they're telling everyone to stay in doors and off the streets if possible, and mandatory shut down to the city by 8 pm for your own safety. The streets are completely white snow drifts are half way up the doorways, street crews fighting a powerless battle to try and push snow off the streets with the high winds blowing it back all over the place as soon they clear it. Jennifer smiled what a great choice we made bringing passion vacation here. I have to say if you're not having to be out in it...it sure is amazing to see. Johnathan smiling it sure is...especially like this... I mean all snuggled up, making love all day its pure heaven. Yes it is, what do you say we opt to stay in bed here all day other than getting drinks and food, i opt for not leaving this room. Johnathan smiling wagging his eyes...mmm I'm always on board for not leaving the bed as long as you're in it with me. she giggles ah, this day is going to be amazing, it already started out perfectly. What do you say we go make some breakfast and fuel up for round two. He laughs, yeah actually I am starving, that was a great morning workout coach. Laughing why yes it was especially that last half, your athleticism and stamina was very amazing I'm glad I keep my nails shorter, I was scared I may hurt you, your expexpertise does incredible things to my body, leaving me with no self control. I swear how you know the exact plato I'm on and am just coming down off before you're able to once again send me flying back up again. Topping the last one which feels so good I can't possibly imagine a better one when in seconds you're taking me to another earth shattering other one. He leans down kisses her, well lets refuel, and lets see if I can break the record books of taking you over the top in one session as possible. Jennifer's eyes widen, with a look of sheer excitement on her face, she takes a breath, my mind is already racing. They leap out of bed gather thier robes, Johnathan looking at her...ok so while we refuel, you think about where you want to break records.. If the rules are we are to stay in our room beyond food and drinks...then your job is to set the stage.. You get the bed, the tub, the shower, or the floor, but since the idea is to take you there as many times as possible... And...while i pride myself in knowing how to make it happen..leaving our spot to move to another will bring you down to fast... So you pick your location... And it's my job to make you break the record books. Jennifer is loosing ability to think of food at this point her mind clearly racing with anticipations of what he's got in store for her. He see's her mind spinning, come on my love, lets get fueled up for our afternoon delights. We're going to need it. She says dear God ive got the greatest man in the world. They exit to the kitchen to make breakfast, then return to bed with their breakfast and coffee and mimosas Johnathan made. Climbing back into bed and getting all comfy Johnathan turns on jeopardy. And they dig into thier breakfast while calling out answer's to the questions. Jennifer said while taking a sip of her coffee darling... I bet all three papers are outside of the door...do we leave them and hope someone doesn't think we're dead in here and send in the security patrol? Or throw caution to the wind and risk it and just leave them there...Johnathan... Mmm well... I think I will grab them after we finish here... I've got record breaking earth shattering plans for you, I don't want any interruptions. As I intend on putting this one in the books. Jennifer taking a sip of her mimosa to cool off and bitting her lip just at the mention of it. Johnathan winks at her as he catches the glime in her eyes he knows her head is spinning right now, he looks at her.. Fuel up my darling. She digs onto her eggs and fans herself off, Johnathan laughing at her. He lifts his mimosa and looking at her with a devilish grin...to you my darling. He clinks glasses with hers eyes her...mmmm yum.. She smiles and takes a sip. They finish their breakfast, put thier dishes in the dishwasher, Johnathan walking to the front door to retrieve the papers then tosses them onto the table in the foyer, he walks over in the living room draws the blinds on the back porch, the snow drift on the back deck is at least half way up the sliding back door. Wow... Darling he calls to the kitchen where Jennifer was just pouring them another Mimosa. Yes darling? Come here and check this out? Jennifer enters with the two glasses, handing one to Johnathan. Thank you darling. She smiles you're welcome. He points look at that, pointing out to the mass snow covering the window so high you can't even see how much is there, Jennifer looking in amazement... Wow, is it that high across the whole back deck? Trying to look over the drift thats obstructing the view. Wow that's amazing. She walks towards the dinning room and pulls the curtains to look down onto the streets its eerily quiet and empty out there, it appears as though all businesses remained closed and the people of NY had taken the warnings to stay inside and off the streets to heart. This is incredible darling ive never seen NY so empty and i used to live here. I've never seen a storm like this one. Johnathan walking up and wrapping his arms around the back of her. Both holding their glasses looking down at the empty city below them. She snuggles back into his warm embrace, and sighs, what an amazing two days this has been so far, Its been heaven locking out everyone and everything and just having you all to myself like this. I know it sounds weak, but darling I really hate it when we have those rare work related events where our prior commitments can't be changed and we have to leave on business. I miss you so much, I'm so miserable the entire time. Johnathan pulling her in closer, well then I'm guess I am weak to, because I miss you too and am miserable also. I know everyone else can see it to, because my staff will say, Mr. Hart you look awful, and demand I take a break and call you, which I often do, but I'm also hell bent on getting the task at hand done so I can get out of there and get home to you faster. Jennifer reaching up for the side of his face, well I think its more us being so desperately in love, that we simply dont separate well. Jennifer turning in his arms lifting her Glass up over his shoulder, exactly, and I'm so thankful we're in a position we can walk away from those business conflicts most of the time and drop everything to go with the other if one if these meetings calls for it at the last minute. Leaning in and kissing her he looks at her me too darling. Their tender kiss begins to heat up, he looks at her and says hey we're supposed to be locked in our room all day... And...I've got a record deal to break with you. Wagging his eye brows at her, speaking of which...where do you want to break this record, Jennifer's head spinning with anticipation and desire, ah...her eyes all sparkling.. I vote the bed, it could be the safest place to be. They giggle...ok...you're every wish is my command. Mmm..he takes her glass puts it down, and sets hers next to his. Running his fingers up her arms and into her hair pulling her head and lips to his he egnites in a sensuous and passionate kiss, she grows weak and melts into Johnathans kiss and embrace, her hand running through the back of his hair, he slides his hands down into her robe, she's wearing nothing under it. He reaches in and touches her breast with his pad of this thumb, causing Jennifer to gasp and moan, he reaches down sweeps her up off her feet, and carriers her off to the bed room. Keeping his kiss going her breathing is already coming in gasps, her head spinning with expectations of what's to come, her body longing for his touch and attention, he carries her to the laying her on the bed, he's still in a passionate lip lock with her, he falls next to her moving his his kiss down her neck she moans, lost in his touch and kiss, she caresses the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and down his neck, pulling him in tighter to her. He moves his way down her robe pulling it open kisses and caresses her breasts causing her to cry out, oh yes...he stays there working way between the two. He gets her panting and begging for his attention somewhere else, she arches back further hoping he will continue his magic moving down lower but he's got a mission in mind, he knows where she's needing some relief, her hips were risung and calling for his attention. He continues his seductive kisses Jennifer's hands reach for the straps on Jonathan's robe she gets to open and runs her fingers over his chest and makes her way to his member which she can feel pushing into her thigh, she reaches to touch him the her hand takes hold of him and Johnathan cries out, he tries to refocus on his plan of action, he pulls back grasping her hands and pinning her back onto the bed giving full attention to her, he looks at her, not yet...this is all about you right now. He kisses his way down her stomach, Jennifer arching her head back, her head once again spinning with whatever he's planning, but she's feeling the intense build up and is desperately needing some relief, she's breathing in gasps and little moans he looks up at her, he can see the desperation on her face he smiles knowing he's got her exactly where he wants her, he moves his hands down her hips one over her stomach just barley letting his thumb and fingers pull at the top of her panties, the other running along the in side of her thigh, her hips rising trying to urge him to remove them, the other leg opening and falling open to the side, hes moving slowly, she moaning and tries to take his hand and push it to her spot, he smiles and once again clasps his hand over hers, and holds her back, she cries out Johnathan please.. Smiling watching her every expression, he see's she's on the edge, he still holding her one hand letting her use it as her gripping crutch, which is getting tighter by the second. He at long last drops his hand in between her thighs he with light little touches and caresses, Jennifer head falling back into the pillow, Johnathan smiling watching what his attentions are doing to her, she cries out yes.. There... Please.. He moves to spot one and works his magic, Jennifer's chest is heaving as her moans are getting stronger and louder he takes her on that plato she's desperate to climb, he increased the pressure and pace...she cries out yes.. Oh dont stop...he sends her over the top as she cries out as her climax pushed her to the brink her thighs tightening over his hand as her climax took hold if her, he watched with excitement the look of pure Ecstasy all over face, he watched her peak.. And kept his magic at a slower pace as she peaked at the top. He watched her comming down then moved to spot two he knew she was coming down from her first one because the grip on his hand had lightened up. He watched as he started his attention in spot two once again knowing her body and exactly how to touch her here, takes her back to climbing the scales, she once again took a breath she moans loud, taking hold of his hand in a tight grip. Oh darling... That's it...oh...he once again watches her expression as he sends her flying again he smiles watching her face as he senders her to another blinding climax, he watches her slowly coming down, he watches her as she tries to catch her breath, this time he reaches for the pillow as her eyes open and her heart beat slows down, he takes her panties off , tosses them aside and moves the pillow in to position, Jennifer's eyes grow wide, her eyes rolling knowing he's about to take her to number three.. He moves his mouth into the spot working her into a frenzy shes crying out his name using the sheets to keep her from gripping to hard on Johnathan, he sends her screaming not once but twice, he lets up after the second one as he's now beyond his breaking point and needs to be with her, he watches her smiling as her face is completely flush pleasure all over it, her chest still panting her heart pounding so loud she cant hear anything, he keeps the pillow where it is looks at her, her eyes opening to look right back at his she smiles, darling that felt so amazing. Thank you so much. He looks at her are you ready... I want all of you. She says looking at him fire in her eyes...I want you... He moves slowly into her causing both of them to cry out she's still pulsating from her climax, he moves slowly building them up at a steady pace, he feels her spot snd with one swift shift of position she screamed out oh yes.. Right there...her legs wrapped around his hips pullung him in deeper they moved as one in perfect rythum, as he could feel her climax strong against his, her inner mussels working him like she knows how to do with expertise, they climbed the mountain together both panting and crying out they're crying out oh yes...grip hands and look at each other.,... Now...they peaked and rode it out together, they barely reach the bottom when another slight shift of positions sends her crying out at the top if her lungs...oh my God... She starts moving on him urging him to stay in this spot causing him to also feel her sending him into the brink...his eyes no longer able to watch hers as his build up is beyond his control, hes crying out oh, oh, Jennifer gripping onto his shoulders, feeling the power of thier climax she's fighting to catch her breath she screams his name, both soar over the top crying out, as they try to catch their breath in unison both say, oh we got to remember that spot.. That felt so incredibly good. He nods his head, well then lets do it again, Johnathan held to his word Jennifer on their last climax, both fully spent and exhausted. Pulled each other into a tight embrace, Jennifer kissing into the corner of his neck, running her fingers through his hair, darling that was beyond earth shattering, record breaking amazing. She looked over his shoulder at the clock nine times in one session.. 12 total in one morning. I know you broke the record here. He smiles with satisfaction, I told you I was going to beat my record, she giggles, taking a breath rolling her eyes and you absolutely did, I'm not sure my hearing has come back yet my heart was thundering do loud in my ears. He laughs mine to. He looks at her wagging his eye brows at her, so now for my next mission in life...to send you there more than 9 times in one session. She shakes her head, smiling... Im hands down the luckiest woman on the planet...he smiles well thank you darling but when im married to the most sexist and beautiful woman on the planet ever. You inspire my everything. She leans in and kisses him. After a few minutes she looks at him...good thing we ate that light breakfast, but now im starving, he laughs me to sweetheart. Jennifer giggling, although I dont have the energy to walk to the kitchen to get it, he giggles, me either...so take out and delivery from down stairs? She nods her head, definitely, take out they call restaurant and order up lunch, he says thank you and yes please deliver to our apartment penthouse. Yes number 3... The guy replies no problem sir, however we're working with limited staff due to the white out so its going to be about 30 minutes, Johnathan smiling no problem, I fully understand I'm amazed you're even open, laughing the manager ssys yes we keep staff here on the premises during the winter months for these very types of situations. Laughing well I thank you for the great service and the wait time is no problem. He reaches over hanging up the phone. He looks down at her she's sound asleep with her arm around him, he smiles and hangs up the phone then snuggling next to her kisses her forehead, she stirs slightly, and wraps her body around his pulling him into her tight. He wrap's his arms around her and holds her and he drifts off to sleep, both spent after their expeditions. Later both are startled by the door bell ringing, Johnathan, oh we fell asleep that's our lunch, you stay right here and relax while I grab our food, and ill be right back. He leaps from the bed giving Jennifer a full view of him her eyes raising..mmm yum as she rolls to to her side, he smiles happy that she still finds him irresistible after all these year's together. He exit's the room Jennifer stretching and smiling feeling beyond relaxed and happy beyond words with the endorphins flowing all throughout her body after thier last session, she reaches for her robe, laughs, omg that man is a god, 9 time's.. God I love him. She puts her robe on, and straightens out the bed, then reaches out for the remote and turns on the news to check if NYC is still standing, Johnathan comes in the room with the tray with their lunch on it. He sees her fluffing up the bed, he laughs we gave this bed quite a workout this morning didn't we? She giggles taking the tray and setting it on the bed so he can get inbed next to her, they settle back enjoy thier lunch while listing to the news, NYC is experiencing the worst storm on recird since 1947, expect this storm to last through tomorrow morning before it let's up the mayor calling for mandatory orders to stay off the streets after 8 pm and if it all possible stay in doors till at least 1 pm tomorrow, all schools are to remain closed for today and tomorrow. Both shaking their head's while going to town on their lunch trying refuel after that mass calorie burning morning in bed they had spent. Afterwards they cleaned up set the trays on the cart and set them outside the door. Jennifer ran the dishwasher, and came out with mimosas he looked at her, ah thank you darling this is perfect. She smiles hows about we take them to the tub, pour some bubbles in the tub and snuggle up with your wife. He smiles mmm a bubble bath with the jets and your sexy naked body next to me? Mmm how could I not want to do that. They laugh and head back to their room to fire up the tub, the harts spent the entire day doing what they said they wanted to do, making love and holding each other close, later that evening after their final love making session Johnathan lay beside her she was the one who found herself lost into watching him she looked up and prayed, giving thanks once again for bringing her such an amazing man, she said I only have one request, please don't ever take him from me, I can't breath without him, I beg you to please take me with him because I can't live 5 minutes in this world without him beside me in it. She wipes her tear, and kisses his neck, he feels her, and spoons him self all around her holding her safe and sound in his arms. She smiles, snuggling into his embrace and quickly drifts off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
